Dobe Protection Squad
by Lightning24
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha is the greatest spy of all time, his next mission is to protect the Mayor and his son from a corrupt group named Akatskui. Will he complete his mission? or will he fall for the young Blond Heir
1. Same old Friday night

SasuNaru Dobe protection squad

Chapter 1

**This is my first fan-fic apologies for any grammar or Spelling ;) Naruto doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Masashi and TV TOKYO I Own nothing. Please be nice and Flames will be waterbended. Enjoy**

It was a dark night in Japan. The moon shone bright, setting a milky hue over the sky scrapers and buildings. A lone man stood on the corner of the roof, rain cascading down his figure, he pushed a slick fringe back to listen to the speaker he had in his ear.

"_Agent Sharingan come in? Do you copy?" _

"Loud and clear Scarecrow. I'm in position and awaiting order_"_

"_ Hang Fire until we get a visual... Ok we've got a clear view. Six thugs below you, it looks like the prize is guarded by several in the middle"._

"hn. Child's play" the raven smiled, he checked the rucksack next to him and began to put his weapons in place, sliding an army knife into the holster on his thigh and strapped a gun belt across his waist. He took out a small blowtorch and began to open up a sky light on the roof.

"_And Sasuke" _the voice crackled in his ear as a whisper just as he got the roof open. He gave a grunt in response."_Don't die"_

Sasuke smirked in response.

"As if I'd give them that pleasure" and climbed through, jumping down with feline softness.

Just down the hallway three thugs were standing with their backs to him. As he crept up to them, the man felt a breath on the back of his neck. He smirked and dodged just as a guard shot his rifle, hitting one of the guards many times in the back. Sasuke cartwheeled to the side and back-flipped as a spray of bullets hit where he once stood.  
Noticing a bar atop the now five guards he jumped at the bar, kicking out and hitting four clean in the face,his boot crunching into their jaws as he landed, he smirked at the last guard crushed him to the wall, watching the man slowly slide down the wall.

"Stay down and be good" Sasuke said to the guards, wiping his hands. With a run an jump he grabbed the bar and vaulted into the vents.

Several minutes later Sasuke saw several guards patrolling. He took out some gloves and a tub of cream from his bag and began to smear it onto the vent bars. Taking the gloves off quickly he watched the metal and leather begin to dissolve, waiting for the right moment he pushed the bars off and hung upside down. With only his feet hanging from the vent he saw two guards stood below him. Sasuke pulled out a small silencer and shot them with ease, He flipped down onto the floor and noticed his surroundings.

Over to the left and right were the rest of the guards patrolling around a glass box in the center, the raven crouched next the wall, keeping to the shadows as he walked towards the glass box. Near the prize, he felt a glass cabinet behind him. Smirking he smashed it with the handle of his gun, running away to the square box as the main guard sent most of them to check it out. Sneaking over to the main guard, he grabbed his neck and slit it with his knife killing him quietly, Sasuke quickly got the vault to open in a matter of minutes and grabbed the bomb plans

"Nothing there boss. Someone must of...what the fuck?" Sasuke stood straight as about ten guards were stood staring at him,none of the men where moving just staring with dumbstruck faces.

"Thank you, gentlemen, for being such idiots. You allowed me to sneak past all of you and take the bomb plans. Well done and let's hope you don't die whilst trying to run after me" Sasuke said. The guard in front with a shaved head and a scar was the first to react finally.

"You little shit! Get him boys" He shouted, taking aim with a machine gun, quick as a flash Sasuke quickly got a smoke detonator out and thrown it at the group. Watching them cough and hack in the smoke.

"_Look up_"

Sasuke heard the glass roof fall through. He smiled and waved the plans as a helicopter was waiting at the top and rolled down some stairs.

"_Ahh Sharingan. Nice to see your not dead. You can thank Shino for his accuracy_".

"Tell him he's my new best friend agent Scarecrow" Sasuke replied and began climbing up the ladder.  
What he didn't see was the guard with the shaved head start to get up. He saw the raven getting away and threw a knife which stuck straight into his shoulder blade, Sasuke winced and turned around shooting the man straight in the head Sliding his pistol back into his holster. Scrambling into the helicopter, Sasuke fell back onto the soft chair. He grunted as he tried to get the knife out.

"Easy just take a few minutes" A man said to him. He had silver hair that was spiked over to the left of his face, an headband covered his left eye and a black tight mask covered most of his face. He was dressed in black jumpsuit with a dark green bullet proof vest.

"As if that's gonna help Kakashi you know I'm inpatient" Sasuke said to the silver haired, giving him the plans.  
The raven groaned when he heard a squelch of the knife sliding out.

"there it's out now you can rest." Kakashi said, turning Sasuke onto his side as the helicopter flew away.


	2. Meeting the Parents

**Onward with the next chapt. :)**

Sasuke was currently sat in the infirmary. Patiently waiting for a nurse to come and change the bandage on his shoulder, he heard voices coming from the hallway and then the metal handle opened.  
"Ok Ino I'll talk to you later I've just got a..." Sasuke saw a pink haired woman come in,her cheery smile froze when she saw him. She was very small and had the biggest forehead Sasuke had ever seen, short rose colored hair that spiked into a bob and jade green eyes. He cringed as he saw her adjust her shirt to show her cleavage.

"Umm... Mr. Mr. Uchiha?" The girl asked, Sasuke just nodded and waited for her to do the usual fan girl scream.

He could see her trying to compose herself and be professional."_Let's have some fun with this_" he thought.

"I'm just gonna replace the bandage ok?" The pinkette said as she walked round the back of him.

"Ok...but be gentle, the skin is very fragile and please, just call me Sasuke" Sasuke spoke in his low deep voice.a voice that could make any man or woman melt into his hands,he smirked as he could feel the girl breathing deeply.

" I don't think it's very fair" Sasuke said as she began to put anti-septic on the wound and wrapped a new bandage around it.

"Hmm? What's not fair Mr...Sasuke?"

The raven turned around to face her at this point, looking straight into her eyes.

"You know my name. But I don't know yours" he said in his husky voice,holding her chin to look at him

"Sa...Sakura" the pinkette gasped, Sasuke saw her chest lifting rather fast in excitement.  
"A little Cherry blossom, perfect for you" Sasuke whispered,he was about to tease the girl even more but the door opened, entering his mentor, Kakashi.

"Sasuke if you would kindly stop teasing the nurses. The head wants to see you" Kakashi said. Grabbing a hold of the raven from the pink haired girl.

"Aw you ruined my fun Kakashi" Sasuke said as he walked out into the hallway with the older man.

"Teasing the nurses shouldn't be classed as fun Uchiha" Kakashi said in a grown up voice. The younger male grumbled and shut up after that.

The two entered the office and bowed to the buxom woman in front. She had honey eyes and blond hair that split down into pigtails at the back of her head.

"You may sit" she said, leaning back into her cream chair.

"Hows the news on the Kidnapping Kakashi?" the woman asked scratching her cheek with a red nail.

"Good and successful Lady Tsunade. Gaara was returned safely back" Kakashi answered crinkling his eye into a upside down u.

"Uchiha. Your next mission has arrived" Tsunade said, handing them a portfolio.

"An Bodyguard mission?" Sasuke asked, running his finger down the spine. Recognizing the red colour.

"I'm sure you two have heard of the Namazaki family?" Tsunade said as she put her chin onto her hands.

The two males nodded and she carried on."Well, after the murder of Minato's wife. Lady Kushina, several attacks have been placed on his only son Naruto. Your mission is to protect not only Minato but his son as well. That is why I have requested both of you. Kakashi I want you to protect Minato" Tsunade pointed a red nail at Kakashi who nodded. "And you, Sasuke will be protecting Naruto" the Blond woman finished debriefing.

"Any questions about the mission you can ask Kakashi. He knows the Namazaki's quite well." Tsunade said and waved them off to be dismissed.

It was mid afternoon when the two finally set off, jumping into one of the jeeps they made there way to the destination, the Namazaki's only lived a short distance away. So the two agents would be able to go back and forth to the house and back to HQ. Sasuke was watching the street lamps and cars pass by as Kakashi drove. A slow and quiet song was being played through the radio, he sighed and rested his arm against the door."Tsunade said that if I have any questions I should ask you"

"Yes,I heard her clearly say that. Anything on your mind Sasu?"

"Kakashi. Don't call me that I'm not twelve anymore" Sasuke cringed at the old nickname.

"Aw why? You didn't seem to mind then" Kakashi ruffled Sasuke's hair and laughed when he swatted his hand away."Still, anything up?" He asked as he overtook a deep green ford.  
"Well I want to know more about the person im gonna be a bodyguard for, Tsunade said that you know the family well?"

"Yes, Minato was my former teacher. He now lives with his Son, Naruto who is 17"

"What? Are you saying im going to be babysitting some snot nosed little punk" Sasuke snapped. He breathed through his nose and waited for Kakashi to carry on.

"Sasuke. Minato paid for our protection, I don't think it's going to be that easy as a simple babysitters job, at most the only thing you'll be doing is taking him to school and back. And occasionally staying with him." Kakashi said in his serious tone, the tone that he used to use when the Raven was a little kid. He knew it worked because always Sasuke would shut up."Besides, your only three years older than him. So it's not like you'll have to watch for him putting forks into sockets or anything"

Sasuke just Hn'd as an reply.

The raven was silent for the rest of the journey, he looked up when Kakashi stopped at a black iron gate, a siren flared and the gate began to swerve inwards letting the car drive through. Inside was a white mansion, it had several large windows to the right and to the left of the the center of the second storey was a balcony stretching out with Marble pillars supporting it, engraved into the glass doors was a Leaf, the Konoha crest. A thick oak door stood with golden handles wrapping round each other, next to the door was a man who was waiting outside for Kakashi and Sasuke. He had tan skin with chocolate brown hair that was pulled back into a ponytail and soft eyes. A small scar was sketched across his nose.

"Hello Mr. Hatake. Pleasure to meet you I'm Iruka Umino the housekeeper" the man introduced himself with a small bow at the men.

"Like wise, Mr. Umino" Kakashi said lifting up a tan hand and giving it a small kiss. His eye crinkled into a u when red dusted Iruka's cheeks.

"Yyes...wwell,.. umm come on in" Iruka stuttered leading the two down the alcove to the left had some stairs and three doors along that wall, on the right was a glass door that looked in on a art room,Sasuke glanced and saw Kakashi checking out the mans rear.

"Oh, I'm not allowed to flirt with people but when you do it" Sasuke hissed

"That's cause when you do it, it's teasing them. When I do it is actually flirting" Kakashi said back still ogling the man. They came to a stop and Iruka opened the door to a living room .With cream wallpaper and plush white sofas the room looked very professional. In the corner one of the sofas caught Sasuke's eye the most. It was the same as the rest, only it had a thick garish, orange quilt. Over it was several foxes and ramen bowls that seemed to be felt that had been embroided on.

Sasuke and Kakashi sat on one of the sofas next to a large coffee table.

"Is there anything that I can get you?" Iruka asked in a polite voice.

" your number?" Kakashi answered leaning forward, grunting when Sasuke jabbed him in the ribs.

"Ignore him, nothing thank you Mr. Umino "

"Oh no call me Iruka the both of you. Mr. Umino sounds to posh" Iruka said smiling."Well I'll go get Minato and Naruto". He walked out of the room. When Sasuke heard the man was out of earshot, he snapped at Kakashi.

"What are you playing at?"

"hmm? Oh sorry Sasu I didn't hear you.I was having a vision of ramming into that sweet little dolphin". The silver haired laughed to himself when he saw Sasuke's ears go red and mumble to himself Pervert.

In a matter of minutes, Iruka had returned with a man beside him. He was tanned with golden hair, his fringe went down to his shoulders whilst the back spiked up, he had piercing aqua eyes that reminded Sasuke of the sky, altogether the man had a cheerful aura to him.

"Ah Kakashi, it's good to see you again" the blond man grinned as he shook hands with the Silver haired.  
"Same to you, Minato-Sensei. Where is the little blond bundle of joy?, Sasuke was eager to go and play with him"The blond chuckled as he saw the raven glare at Kakashi for making him sound like a child.

"Well, currently he's hiding from Iruka and me, I cant find him anywhere" Minato said, scratching the back of his head nervously.

A loud crash was heard from upstairs, making the three look up, Sasuke took a fighting stance but Kakashi held out his hand as they looked to the ceiling and smiled to sighed and told the two to sit  
"Iruka's found him" Kakashi whispered to the raven. A foot kicked in the door, Iruka came in with a red face and was carrying a kicking boy over his shoulder.

Dropping him on the sofa with the orange quilt, Iruka bent over as if scolding a child.

"Now Listen! You are to stay down here and behave for your dad. No hiding on us again." Iruka shouted at the boy who just shrugged and stared at the floor, Iruka breathed through his nose to try and be calm and went to go get tea for Minato and his guests.

Sasuke watched the boy with amazement, he looked the spitting image of his father with the tan skin and blond hair, big cat shaped, aqua eyes that shined with a mischievous glint. he had six scars on his cheeks. He was wearing dark jeans with an burnt orange shirt that seemed a bit big for him, considering it hung of his shoulder a little.

"Are you not going to greet me Naruto? I haven't seen you since you were little" Kakashi said, he stood up and smiled as the blond snapped out of his sulk.

"Kashi? Is that you!" Naruto cried, happily jumping at the silver haired, Kakashi chuckled and Hugged the boy back, he smiled at the teenager who was attached to his neck,

Sasuke looked at his mentor and scoffed, finding it all too loud, he saw two big blue eyes look over Kakashi's shoulder and stare at him."Uhh Kashi? Why is there a duckbutt staring at me?" Naruto asked.

"hn, dobe" Sasuke said, loud enough for Naruto to hear, smirking when he saw the blonds eyes rage.

"Wha...What did you call me...teme?"

"What are you now deaf and Stupid? Usuratonkachi?" Sasuke replied,keeping all cool with a smirk and his arms crossed over his chest, watching with glee as the boy tried to struggle to get over Kakashi to supposedly "kick his ass".

"Hey Hey Naruto, your not meant to kick your bodyguards ass"Minato said, pulling his son off Kakashi and keeping a tight hold of his sons shoulder, Naruto was still growling at the raven, getting more and more annoyed that he could sit there just so cool and casual.  
"Wha? You mean he's my?" Naruto looked at his dad in shock, he started to fake wail and grabbed hold of his Dads blazer."Noo please Dad, Kashi can be my bodyguard I don't want a stupid Teme protecting me!"

"Likewise dobe" Sasuke replied, looking away from the Boy, Naruto went to punch the raven but Minato caught his fist just in time.

"Face it Naruto, He is. I needed an extra guard to protect you since your still at school, Sasuke is a very skilled, very professional bodyguard." Minato finished, Naruto huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.  
"Now, me and Kakashi are going to the Study to discuss some personal matters. Will you two be ok till then?" Minato said, he just got a grunt from Sasuke and a nod of his son. With that the two adults were gone, leaving an awkward silence between the two.

"Naruto was breathing deeply through his nose,Glaring at the Older man who was sat in front of him.  
_ "that Teme! making me look like an idiot in front of my dad!. How can he sit there all cool and sexy...wait sexy? As if, he's too much of a bastard to be...but he is cute...No stop it! Dam that Teme for making my head go funny_"Naruto thought .He grumbled and clutched his head.

"What?" Naruto snapped at the raven when he was staring at him.

"Nothing, just thinking the reasons on how you are so dim witted" Sasuke replied, he smirked as it took a second or two for the blond to grasp the insult.

"What do you mean by that teme?" Naruto growled fist clenching.

"Well it comes down to two deductions, either you were very accident prone as a child or someone dropped you on your head when you were a baby" Sasuke at his nails and picking some imaginary dirt from underneath.  
"No wonder your father wanted to hire me. You can barely look after yours oof!" He grunted as Naruto jumped on him,Pushing the couch back so it fell, Naruto was on-top of the raven, pinning his arms down.

"You Bastard! I'll make you forget those words" Naruto shouted.

"Don't you mean Regret? Even when your about to hit me, your still an idiot" Sasuke replied back, smiling as the boy fumed. For some reason, the boy straddling his hips felt...good in a way, the raven looked at the blond and imagined tangling his hands into the golden locks, hoisting the blond's long legs up and around his waist,staring at those plump pink lips ready to kiss and be nibbled on..wait what? Get a hold of yourself Sasuke.

Minato and Kakashi ran in from the noise and gasped at the sight. The couch turned over with Naruto straddling Sasuke's waist, they saw the younger blond punch him in the deep in the gut.

"Naruto!" Minato shouted, the blond froze and stared at the older Blond. Minato didn't say anything, but the look on his face was enough to make any man run a mile, he lifted up his arm and pointed outside,Naruto locked eyes with him. Glaring for a minute before getting up of the raven,walking to where his father pointed.

"You are to stay in your room all night now, Iruka will bring something up for you later."Minato said in a low tone as Naruto walked past,Sasuke watched the blond disappear.


	3. Night Terrors

**Thank you for the reviews it's really helped me out a lot**

Sasuke really regretted choosing the room next to Kakashi. Apparently it was the perverted scarecrows ambition to woo the cute little dolphin since he first laid eyes on him. With a cup of ramen and rehearsed words after dinner, that night the "Happy couple" were going at it like rabbits in the room next to him. The raven groaned and sat up in the bed, sheets falling down his chest to a pool at his hips.

He ran a pale hand through his silky black hair and looked at his phone. It blared back at him "_1:55_". Sighing the Uchiha felt a sudden need to relive himself and stepped out of the bed, hissing at the cold wood beneath his feet. He began to walk over to the bedroom door. He stopped when he saw a light next to him turn on, Iruka stepped out in Kakashi's bed shirt which compared to the tall man was like a nightie on the small brunette.

"Where's my little dolphin running off too?"Sasuke heard his mentor.

"Don't worry,I'm not going far just to the bathroom"Iruka replied, letting out a small gasp as the tall man began to kiss his neck.

"Hmm good,for a minute there I thought I'd have to tie you down,Iruka"Kakashi whispered.

"_Well, that crosses out using that bathroom, oh wait they've got a toilet upstairs_" Sasuke thought,he waited until Iruka got into the bathroom under the stairs before he descended up them, quiet as a mouse not wanting to wake the two blonds.

After washing up he looked into the mirror and sighed,noticing faint bags under his eyes and viens popping out of his pupils. Sasuke splashed his face with cold water before walking back to his room. A groan and a whimper stopped the Uchiha,he looked at the two doors on his left. Walking up to the first he saw Minato snoring softly. Onto the next door, this had many cracks in the wood and a crayon drawing of a blond boy with a fox curled round him. with big orange scrawled letters at the top of the picture "Naruto's room! Kepp out or Kyubbi will ate yo" the sniffling was louder in here.

Sasuke pushed the door and saw the blond boy,he was panting and moving about on as sweat slowly slid from his head and eyes.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked,edging forward, assuming the boys actions he was having a nightmare. Closer to the bed he could hear the boy Whispering."No...no..Mmum...plpleas...mum" His head shaking to and fro as the raven just watched in awe, Sasuke glanced down and realized that he kicked off his covers in his sleep and was now shivering. Sticking a pale hand out, Sasuke stroked the sweaty fringe out of the boys eyes, Naruto began to calm down a little and started to relax into the hand.

"_the idiot is gonna catch a cold if he doesn't calm down and get the covers on him again... wait why am I bothered he's the one who punched me before?_" Sasuke thought. He sighed and brought his hand back, trying to ignore the blond who whimpered when he took his hand away.

"Better thank me later dobe" The Raven said out loud,gently taking Naruto's head. He slid a hand underneath his clothed knees and picked up the blond gently into his arms,trying to push the fact he was so light and Sasuke actually enjoyed carrying him to the back of his mind. He walked over to the right side of the bed and gently placed the blond down,Lifting the covers over and tucked him in. The raven couldn't help but smile as he saw the blond boy sniffle and then relax, finally sleeping soundly, his mouth open ajar and snoring softly. Sasuke tried to bite back the bittersweet urge but in the end lost,he moved over to Naruto's head and kissed him gently.

"boku no kokoro no fukai basho, ni itsumo kimi no basho ga aru kara (**1**)_" _Sasuke sung softly into Naruto's ear, stroking his blond spikes, he waited for a while until he could tell that the boy was fully asleep. Sasuke left the blond and returned downstairs to his room, falling down onto the soft bed, he finally went to sleep.

**A little fluffy note to end on :) and also with the little tune at the end it's a nursery rhyme that's japanese Please review**


	4. Highschool drama

Chapter 4

**Please review it makes me happy :) Disclaimer read the first chapter**

"Wakey Wakey Sasu-chan" Kakashi said to the bed poking the lump underneath, he heard a grunt and a muffled piss off.

"Come on get up, I've got to take Minato to work and you've got to take Naruto to school" Kakashi said as he trotted over to the bottom of the bed, he lifted up the quilt and smiled and evil grin,Sasuke's pale feet lay before him, he touched the ball of the foot with a finger then slid it down watching with glee as the lump shot up into a sitting position,Sasuke moved the quilt away from his face and woke up with a bed head. Glaring at his laughing mentor.

"Bastard" Sasuke growled and got out of bed,He pulled on a white shirt with Dark denim jeans, he fixed his hair and walked out of the room, glaring at Kakashi who smiled and ruffled his hair,smirking when Sasuke tried to swipe at him.

The two males entered the kitchen and found Iruka making breakfast, a simple meal of Scrambled eggs and Bacon with little side dishes.

"Hmm smells nice" Kakashi complimented taking a seat next to Uchiha, Sasuke looked around the room the kitchen was as big as a living room, the back end had the various appliances such as fridge,oven and cabinets that lead round the left with a strip of island counters. To the side was a small door to the back-garden and a table to fit about four or five,the main dinning room was next door which consisted of a large oak table that fit about 10 to 15 people.

Iruka began to serve up the meals and set out bowls of finger foods he went into the hallway as the two dug in , the raven smiled inwardly to himself when he saw a wooden plate filled with grilled tomato's.A personal favorite of the Uchiha,he placed two of the fried fruit onto his plate and took a spoonful of scrambled eggs.

"No Minato today Kakashi,one of his friends has offered him a lift to work, so your free to do what you like"Iruka said coming back in from shouting Naruto for breakfast.

"Hmmm Interesting"Kakashi purred,pulling Iruka onto his lap."So does that mean I can have you all to myself?" Kakashi said, curling his finger round Irukas ponytail.  
"Tch get a room" Sasuke scoffed, looking away at Kakashi's boldness,the silver haired smirked and kissed Iruka on the lips then let him up.

A blond bundle came into the archway,resting on the side whilst trying to get his orange converse on.

"Naruto! Sit down and do it before you break your ankle" Iruka said,the blond just hopped onto his left foot as he tried to do the laces.

"No need Iruka, iv'e got this...Argh!"

Sasuke saw instantly what was going to happen,as if in slow motion he grabbed hold of the falling blond and rested him into his chest.  
Naruto expected to land on the tiles after losing balance, Closing his eyes and tensing, Sapphire eyes looked confused when he felt something soft and warm . Looking up he saw the tall raven Staring down at him, cradling him in his chest.

"You ok?" Sasuke asked,staring into the big blue eyes, Naruto was too stunned to say anything, looking how close this pretty raven was to him, he just nodded stupidly. "Hn... be more careful Usuratonkachi". He saw the tan cheeks flare up and the cat eyes seemed to get wider.

"What did you call me Teme!" Naruto shouted at Sasuke,pushing off of him and spinning round to face him. Ready to punch him again.

"Naruto! Language!" Iruka shouted, silencing the blond, Naruto mumbled something under his breath about kicking Sasuke's ass and took the other converse and slipped it on. Tying them, he had most of his breakfast and went to go get his stuff for school.

Iruka sighed and set down a tea pot in front of the Uchiha, he thanked him and poured some tea into the cup he had.  
"Iruka?"  
"Hm" Iruka said, lifting his head up to look at the Raven.  
"Does...Naruto, Have...Certain Dreams...Li- like Nightmares?" Sasuke asked the older man in front of him, he watched as Iruka shifted from the question, rubbing the side of the cup in a nervous action.

"Nno...no why?...did did you hear anything Sasuke?" Iruka said after a minute or so.

"No"Sasuke Lied.

"Just Kakashi briefed me about him having certain dreams" The raven continued, he noticed that it must be a sensitive issue but why would Iruka lie about him having dreams? Sasuke decided to ask Kakashi later on to get more information about the Hyper active Knucklehead.

Speak of the devil the two heard banging upstairs with several curse words shouting out, something about killing the dresser that stubbed his toes. After five minutes,Naruto shouted that he was ready.  
"I best go and drop him off" Sasuke said, grabbing Kakashis jacket from the chair, Iruka smiled and gave him the address on a scrap of paper and wished the Raven luck.

Sasuke walked down the hallway and saw the blond leaning against the door, the raven smirked to himself when the cheesy grin turned into a look of despair.  
"Hell no! No duck-butt is taking me to scho.."Naruto warned and got a shock when Sasuke grabbed his tie, dragging him outside.  
"Suck it up Blondie cause I am. I don't want any of your crap" The raven stated, hearing the boy huff and let himself get pulled to the jeep, Sasuke checked the note and started the car. pulling out the drive.

The raven kept focus on the road, pulling into the gates of the Red brick school.

"Hmm seems a bit bland" Sasuke said as he parked the jeep. He heard the Blond smirk and nod in agreement.  
Sasuke parked up in one of the parking spaces, as Naruto got his things together the Uchiha watched the school.  
"_Tch, public school by the looks of building, although the dobe will be safe here better than a private schoo_l" Sasuke thought.

"Hey Dobe, what time do you finish so I can pick you up"

"For your information Teme, I don't need to be picked up.I'll just get a lift with one of my friends.

"Hn, fine suit yourself" Sasuke grumbled back, he heard the boy next to him gasp and glanced in his direction.  
A tall man was walking over, he had the same uniform on as Naruto but a different colored blazer. He had bright orange spiky hair and silver piercing in his nose and ears. Sasuke watched as Naruto began to blush and tried to smooth out his hair.

"Ah, there's my little angel" The Orange haired man said.  
"Hi P-Pain, i missed you over the weekend " Naruto smiled happily, getting hugged into his chest. Sasuke glared at the man who was stroking the blonds hair softly.

"Oh! Sas..Sasuke this is Pain" Naruto smiled and introduced Pain to him.

"Sasuke?...that name sounds familiar" Pain said, smiling he reached out a hand for Sasuke to shake, the raven ignored him and got the car started.  
"Whatever...dobe" Sasuke said and sped off.

"Wha...wait Sasuke!" Naruto called after him, feeling anger boil inside of him. He clenched his fists. "Yeah?!...well bye Teme!" Naruto shouted at the jeep, breathing heavily through his nose, he saw Pain smile and wrap an arm around his him into the school.

"Sasuke, I know that name from somewhere... do you know his second name Angel?" Pain asked Naruto kissing his head, he saw the boy shrug and mumble something about him being a teme.  
"Watch your language Naruto" Pain whispered seductively into the boys ear. Trailing his hand down to his waist."I may have to punish you".

Naruto gasped as Pain grabbed his rear, he squeaked and smirked happily, kissing him before running to first lesson.  
Sasuke parked up in a petrol station to get some fuel, letting the gauge slowly tick. Once full, he pulled out his phone and began to send Kakashi a text.  
"I want you to find any information you have on a man named Pain. Apparently Naruto's boyfriend but he looks too slimy, Text me back when you get an idea, Sasuke."  
Hearing the last click, Sasuke paid and drove off back to the mansion.

**And hear it was, Thank you for the reviews and also it's good about the Grammar. If something doesn't make sense just send me a comment and tell me :) apart from that how you liking jealous Sasuke? and also yes, Naruto's going out with Pain but there's a reason behind that. Please review**


	5. It's what Bodyguard's do

Sasuke had a very normal day,since there was nothing to do. he went about his business. coming back to the mansion he was currently sat watching a crime drama with a cup of herbal tea, already figuring out who the killer was just by looking at his Watch.

His peace was disturbed when the door slammed shut.  
"Dammit Dad why can't I go?" Naruto shouted down his phone stomping into the living room where Sasuke was sitting. It seemed that the blond didn't even realize that anyone was there in his anger, Sasuke heard crackling from the phone as Minato replied.  
"That's not fair! It's Gaaras party. Pain will look after me!" Naruto said back, the blond's eyes started to turn red from what his father said.  
"Don't trust him Don't trust NEVER TRUST ANYONE DAD!" Naruto Shouted down the phone stuffing it in his blazer.  
"Good day at school Dobe?" Naruto heard from behind him, he turned around slowly to face that smug grin. Sasuke was sat on the sofa with a cup of tea, acting so cool.  
"Screw you bastard!" He screamed at Sasuke jumping on him, the Uchiha saw this coming and jumped up fast. As the blond fell into the sofa Sasuke grabbed a hold of two of the muscles in his back. The top of his neck and the center of his spine, bringing him back up onto his knees.  
"Wha...What the?" Naruto said, he felt Sasuke pinch the nape of his neck in a strong hold and his arms and legs limp, Naruto growled trying to get out of his grasp.

"Word of Advice, don't let the enemy get behind you." A silky voice whispered into Naruto's ear.  
"What did you do to me Bastard?" Naruto growled, swinging his arms. they flopped at his sides like a doll.  
"Oh, just my Chidori move, a two hand shot. It paralyzes the victim as if they had been electrocuted" Sasuke replied. "Now do you think you could calm down your tantrum and let me finish watching my show?" The Uchiha asked, Naruto growled a few curses under his breaths and after a minute he gave up, nodding.

Sasuke smirked, and sat back down into his position, he lent back and pulled Naruto to lie on his chest. "You might as well stay here, A. you cant move and B. I know how to reverse it so just sit here and wait until the show finishes" Sasuke said, looking into the confused blue orbs.  
_"That does seem smart I guess, I mean he does know how to reverse it...and his chest is rather soft and warm" _Naruto thought in his head, he slowly let his head drop onto the chest, he could hear the heartbeat thud against Sasukes skin, relaxing him like a lullaby.  
"Whats up kid? Dad's not letting you go to the fair?" Sasuke asked, not realizing that he was brushing the soft spikes.  
"Almost, He thinks that I'll get kidnapped or get held hostage if I spend a night with my friends, Oh. but he's ok to go out every weekend" Naruto murmured into his chest. The raven felt the Blond nuzzling deeper into his chest, sparking off someone downstairs, quickly Sasuke sat up pushing the boy up with distaste.  
"You wanted me to reverse it" Sasuke said, He grabbed the back of Naruto's neck and started to massage it, pressing his fingers underneath the skull he pushed.  
"Wow...thanks,hey where'd you learn that?" Naruto said excitedly, Sasuke smirked and sat next to him.  
"Well in training you learn all the pressure points and knockouts, but that one was taught to me by Kakashi." Sasuke explained, watching as the blue orbs shined.  
"Oh awesome! so, how do you know Kashi?" Naruto asked, blinking owlishly at Sasuke  
"Er...he was my guardian and is my mentor" Sasuke said.  
Naruto looked over his shoulder and whispered to Sasuke.  
"Was he still a pervert then?"  
"Oh you have no idea, one time at a parent's evening he brought his dam porn with him" Sasuke replied which made Naruto laugh.  
What seemed like hours, the boys sat on the sofa telling each other of all the embarrassing moments in their lives, Sasuke told the blond when he spent the day stalking his mentor to find out what was underneath his mask, only to find another mask. **(1)** Or when Naruto was rudely awakened by his mother and said "hey ugly" **(2)  
"**Ouch...that must of hurt" Sasuke said, chuckling from the blond's story.  
"Ya know, you're really cute when you do that" Naruto said smiling.  
"Wha..what?" Sasuke replied, shocked.  
"Laughing...smiling. you should do it more often, more people wont think you're an ass then" Naruto explained, sticking his tongue out, he laughed when Sasuke punched him in the shoulder lightly.

"Such wise words from the dobe" Sasuke said, standing smirked when he heard a call of "Teme" from the living the kettle, the raven started to make himself another tea.

Later on that night, Naruto pleaded with his dad to let him out all day. Currently the house hold were all sat around the small table in the kitchen.  
"Dad come on! why not ?It's not like I'm gonna get held hostage am I ?" Naruto asked his dad for the last time.  
"Naruto you are not to go and that is the last of it." Minato replied, drinking a sip of his coffee.  
"But Gaara wants"  
"NARUTO! UZUMAKI!" Minato roared, slamming his hand down onto the table. Sasuke turned and saw the younger blond's eyes widen."You are not to go out of this house, do you understand me? That is my final word" Minato said, his voice low and threatening.  
Naruto looked down at his feet, he glared at his dad before running out in a flash.  
Kakashi was the first to talk.  
"Sasuke, why don't you help Iruka in the kitchen? I need to talk to Minato" his student nodded and helped Iruka collect the plates together.  
Once in the kitchen, Sasuke started to dry the plates Iruka washed.  
"Naruto took it pretty well then" Sasuke said, breaking the heard a snort of Iruka.  
"He only was quiet because we have guests, if you or Kakashi weren't here. He would of gone crazy at his dad, he's got his mother's anger" Iruka said, washing a plate.

Sasuke dried a couple of dishes until he spoke up again.  
"What happened...to his mother?" Sasuke asked, he thought he hit a nerve as Iruka stopped washing the eerie silence was between the two before Iruka spoke.  
"Lady Kushina was a beautiful woman with a kind heart, she stood by her husband till the very end. There was never any squabbles or arguments between the when Naruto was born they were both thrilled. When Naruto was 12, she went into a meeting to stand in for Minato. It was weird because she usually called Minato afterwards. Later on that evening, we got a call from Naruto's godmother. Tsunade. Saying that Kushina went missing and was pronounced dead."  
Sasuke heard the man sniff and thought to end the conversation.

* * *

A crash awoke the Uchiha, he snapped up in a shot. Lifting the pillow next to him to draw a slipped out of bed quietly and crept over to the door to take down the intruder.A voice stopped him from the ambush.  
"Crap!, Stupid stair. Ok I better be quick" Sasuke heard Naruto talking to himself, he slowly opened the door and followed the blond down the hallway.  
"_What are you doing Dobe_?" Sasuke thought as he carried on following the boy, Naruto hesitantly looked behind him and opened the wooden door next to the Kitchen. He walked out into the garden and started his car.  
Sasuke watched as Naruto drove off in the orange truck.

"Oh you little" Sasuke said, running back to his room, he went into the wardrobe and pulled out the necessary weapons. He strapped a gun to his thigh and a pouch of kunais."Usuratonkachi you better not die" Sasuke said as he pulled on his boots and coat. Running out into the garden, he got into the jeep and sped off after Naruto.  
Finally the orange jeep stopped at a club. Sasuke glared as he saw the tall orange haired from before, he clenched the steering wheel as Naruto and him kissed.  
Watching the blond walk into the club, he turned the ignition on and waited.

"Gaara it's so good to see you!" Naruto chirped happily, he hugged his red head friend as they got over to the bar for some drinks.  
"To be honest I didn't expect you to come out Kyyubi. Especially after all the stuff you've told about your dad." Gaara replied, handing over Naruto his drink.  
"Yeah I suppose, getting that bodyguard for me an all" Naruto replied.  
"Do you two mine if I steal Naruto for a minute?" A silky voice whispered behind Naruto, Pain slung an arm around Naruto's waist and pulled him close to his waved bye to Gaara and pulled Pain onto the dancefloor, smiling when Pain spun him round. Pulling him closer to his chest.  
"Hmm Little kitsune, how much you tease me by being so...tempting, it's amazing how everyone hasn't ravished you yet" Pain whispered into the blond's ear, nibbling the lobe. He slowly slid his hands down the blond's sides cupping the blonds cheeks.  
"Hmmm Pa...pain" Naruto whispered. He looked over the mans shoulder and gasped. A man who was hidden by the plants pulled a gun out.  
"Pain!" Naruto shouted, pulling him out of the firing range. In a second, the dancefloor was filled was smoke, the clubbers and dancers fled the scene only leaving the blond on his own. Naruto began to scramble in the smoke.  
"Pain! Pa please where are you!" Naruto shouted, as the smoke began to clear Naruto saw several figures in black cloaks surround him.  
"Who are you!" Naruto shouted, he puffed out his chest in an attempt to act tough and began to slowly walk backwards across the dancefloor, speeding up when the figures surrounded even more.  
Slipping on the glass. Naruto looked in horror as they swarmed around him. Then Darkness

Sasuke was sat waiting for the blond to come out, He saw a truck pull up and looked at it peole stepped out in large black cloaks and began to descend toward the club.  
"Crap if there after the kid" Sasuke cursed, he walked over to the club. He found a quiet spot and waited for a moment to strike, noticing Naruto on the dancefloor with that ornagehaired again.  
Quick as a flash he saw Naruto pull him out of the way, a firing shot cracked in the air. several groups started to panic and scrambleled out of the door. Sasuke watched from the shadows as the people from before started to descend toward the blond.  
"LIke hell your grabbing Naruto" Sasuke said, jumping on the last figure. A thick blond ponytail swung violently as Sasuke grabbed him in a choke hold. Grabbing his gun Sasuke watched as they became distracted.  
"If youve come for the blond you can happily fuck off, cause your'e not getting him tonight or anyother night while i'm around" Sasuke said, holding the Assumed blond figure at gunpoint.  
"Best catch us first" the man said who Sasuke had ahold of. He felt him throw a large brick and it started to let out smoke.  
"Shit, smoke bomb" Sasuke cursed, throwing the guy to the side. He dived to the left and hid underneath one of the tables.  
As the smoke began to clear Sasuke started to get out his usual supplies it wasn't until he heard a scream he looked up.  
A loud bang shot through the building as the group walked out of the whole in the wall with Naruto hoisted over one of their shoulders.  
Running back out, Sasuke scanned the building and jumped up the metal stairs, climbing onto the roof. He ran to the side edge and saw the group bundle the blond into the black van from before.  
"Oh this is just too easy" Sasuke said, he paced a couple of feet away and ran into a sprint. he saw the ledge and pushed off with all his weight over the bulding, Sasuke tensed at impact. Thanking his lucky stairs he landed on the roof of the van with a his pistol out, he shot the man who looked out of the window.  
Flattining himself to the roof as Several other gunshots flew at him.  
"GIVE ME THE BOY" Sasuke shouted, grabbing ahold of the bars next to hm for grip as the van started to swerve to get him off.  
He knelt up, and placed his pistol into the weakest spot where his rear landed. Shooting a couple of rounds A hole appeared, without trying to get thrown off. Sasuke used all hs might to tear the metal he could feel the layer of skin begin to tear at hs action.  
Breathing heavily through his nose Sasuke closed his eyes and waited, he got up and Went to the front, Sliding down the windshield he Shot into the glass. Making the mirror smash up.  
With fast instincts Sasuke jumped off and rolled. He watched as the van swerved to the left and right before crashing into a building corner.  
Within seconds Sasuke sprinted towards the wreckage. He opened up the back doors and saw a flash of bright blond.  
He dragged the limp Naruto from underneath someone and lifted him fireman style.  
Running back to the jeep.  
Once there, the raven told Kakashi of what happened, he replied with Minato heard the jeep going off and went into Naruto's room to see if he was ok. With him not being there him and Minato drove to headquarters.  
"Kakashi, i'm bringing Naruto home now. He doesn't look like there's any damage just unconcious" Sasuke replied, hanging up.  
He flipped a kunai out and began to undo the Blond's bonds. Undoing the rope around his chest and he slid the knfe up his cheek gently, slipping off the duck tape.  
"Come on kid, let's get you home" Sasuke said, hoisting him up over his shoulder.


	6. Thanking someone

Returning the Blond was quite easy. Sasuke wrapped the belt around the sleeping Naruto. He went round the drivers side and drove off, every-now and then Sasuke glanced over to see if there was any movement.  
"_No doubt about it, that kids knocked out. Well, at least there isn't any traffic_" Sasuke heard a moan and looked over, Naruto started to stir.  
"mmm where?" the blond asked in a slurred voice, shifting his head to look around.  
"Relax kid, I got you. Your safe" Sasuke said, shifting gear to go faster.  
"Sa? Sasuke?" Naruto asked, looking at the raven. it took awhile but he finally realized that he was safe in the Jeep. No one was going to take him away, not if he had Sasuke there with him.

"Di did? Did you re rescue m me?" Naruto asked, his voice croaky from screaming.  
"Don't say it like that Dobe, you sound like a girl" Sasuke replied, Naruto just smiled as he saw a blush creep up the back of Sasuke's neck. Naruto remained quiet for the rest of the drive, snuggling into the crisp leather of the car. He felt the car stop and sat up straight,stretching out his arms. Sasuke went round the other side and opened the door for him holding out a hand.

"Thanks" Naruto said quietly, he gasped when Sasuke put his jacket around his shoulders. The raven wrapped an arm tightly round the boy's waist.  
"Is everyone mad at me?" Naruto asked, getting more comfy into the Ravens hold by wrapping his left arm around his waist.  
"No there just worried, I think Kakashi and Iruka are still up" Sasuke replied, he smiled when he felt a hand wriggle past his back to fall on his hip.  
Kakashi was the one to open the door, A look of shock was on the silver mans face. This made Naruto start to well up and began to cry, Kakashi sighed and scooped up the crying blond, resting his head on his shoulder. Sasuke growled at his mentor for taking Naruto away but still walked inside. Shutting the door behind him.  
He walked into the living room and saw Iruka and Kakashi sat around the blond. Naruto's head lying on Irukas knee with his orange quilt snuggly wrapped around him.  
"Oh Naruto, thank Kami your safe" Iruka said, stroking the blond spikes out of his eyes.  
"Whe... .whe...where...I s is is Ddad?" Naruto sobbed, looking at Kakashi. Who gave him a warm drink.  
"Out down at Headquarters with Lady Tsunade" Kakashi answered, squeezing the boy's shoulder."He'll be safe there, I'll phone him later on and tell him your home." The silver man said. He stood up and beckoned Sasuke to follow him out into the hallway.

"He's ok then?" Sasuke asked his mentor who lent on the wall opposite him.  
"Just tired, a bit bruised here and there from rough handling but no serious damage" Kakashi explained. "Did you manage to find out who the abductors were?" Sasuke heard his mentors tone turn serious, he shook his head silently.  
"No, I didn't manage to get a good shot of them. At most they must have been just stooges to trick us. It seemed that it was planned, that whoever invited Naruto to the club knew he was going to be kidnapped." Sasuke said, seeing his mentor nod as he spoke.  
"So your saying that one of friends may be with the organization?...Interesting, well at least he's home now.I best go and phone Lady Tsunade about him getting returned safely." Kakashi said, walking down the hallway."And Sasuke" his student looked up in response."Good Work" Kakashi said, going back into the living room.

A couple of hours later Sasuke walked into his bedroom from a shower, he had a towel wrapped round his waist and a hand towel was drying his black hair. Sitting down on the bed, he heard a knock at the door.  
"Come" Sasuke said, rubbing his hair."Oh, Naruto" Sasuke said. The blond boy entered shyly, he had light blue pajamas on.  
"Umm Sas Sasuke?" Naruto asked, looking down at his barefeet."Umm is this a bad time?" Naruto asked.  
Sasuke wondered why the blond wasn't looking at him, he looked down and realized that he was half naked. He saw the blond turn his back and got changed into long pajama pants.

"I'm done, you can turn around now" Sasuke said, the blond turned and sighed. Sasuke smiled as the blond finally looked at him, the Azure eyes shinning. Sasuke patted the bed and slowly Naruto walked over to the bed sitting down on the corner.

"I I jjust wa wanted to say" Naruto began, playing with his fingers, Sasuke smiled at the boy's cuteness."I ththank you... For for sav saving me I guess" Naruto mumbled, a splash of red across his cheeks, he gasped when Sasuke stroked his hair and pulled him into his chest.

"Hmm no problem, dobe" Sasuke replied, stroking the soft locks. He heard Naruto purr and snuggled on his chest, quite content. Naruto gazed up at the older man, he felt awkward at first, his cheek lay on the pale muscles. But after Sasuke began to stroke his hair he softened at the touch, sighing happily on the warm chest. He never realized how pretty or more than that, beautiful the Uchiha was, shining midnight hair, perfect pale chiseled face with granite eyes, and muscles you could grind meat on.  
"H_ow could anyone resist him_?" Naruto thought, he didn't realize he was staring at Sasuke. The raven stared down at him with ebony eyes.  
"Are you ok Naruto?" Sasuke asked, he felt a weird shiver that someone was staring at him, he looked down and saw the sapphire eyes staring at him in wonder.  
Naruto shifted up so his hands were around Sasuke's neck, without thinking he gave Sasuke a quick peck on the lips that led to another four.  
Pulling back Naruto started to blush and took his hands off Sasuke's neck.

"I I'm so sorry I I" Naruto stuttered, red as a tomato. Sasuke found the little blond stuttering and twiddling his fingers adorable, his lips tingled when soft rosy lips crushed into them. Moving forward he pulled the blond closer, their chest's touching.  
"Sa Sasuke what are you?"Naruto stuttered, he blushed when Sasuke pulled his chin closer, kissing him.

Slowly Naruto gave in. Wrapping his arms around the pale swan-like neck, Sasuke smiled into the kiss, gently nibbling on the boys lip. He was even more happy when Naruto opened his mouth,allowing the muscle to enter. The raven felt the blond pushing him down onto the bed and lay down, letting Naruto straddle his stomach. The boy started to stroke and run his fingers over Sasuke's chest, mewling and shivering when the Raven ran his hand up and down his back underneath the silk pajama shirt.  
That was the problem, when the raven heard the sweet gasps and mewls from the blond on top of him, blood started to flow down south. As much as he would of loved to ravish the cute blond, he knew that it wouldn't be the best action. Sasuke gave Naruto one last kiss before breaking it with a "pop".

"Wha what's wrong?" Naruto asked looking down with half lidded eyes with just the sparkle of blue peeking out, his tan cheeks were puffed out with a red tinge to them. A string of saliva was hanging off the side of his rosy lips.  
As Sasuke sat up Naruto wrapped his legs around his waist. Smiling a sexy smirk, he went in for another kiss. The blond looked at the ravens face and looked confused, hearing the raven sigh Naruto thought he did something wrong.  
Sasuke sighed and looked at the blond, a look of sadness and confusion was in the Sapphire eyes. He stroked a few blond spikes out of his eyes and cupped the whiskered cheek.

"Goodnight Naruto" Sasuke said, hearing the blond sigh but nodded and gave him a smile, getting off. Naruto walked over to the door as Sasuke followed him out.

"You know I do like you a lot" Naruto said, turning around, hoping to change the Uchihas mind."And technically I'm old enough" Naruto continued, slowly trailing his hand down Sasuke's pale chest. His blue eyes looked down behind the golden lashes.

"Naruto" Sasuke said, the blond looked up and sighed. Sasuke gently stroked his cheek, pulling his chin up for a tender kiss. He kissed Naruto's forehead and let him go then, he lifted up the tan hand and gave it a quick kiss.

Naruto walked up the stairs, his eyes not leaving the raven who was leaning on the door post. He lent over the banister and blew a kiss at Sasuke. Giggling happily the blond ran up the rest of the stairs and dived onto the soft bed. A flurry of pillows flew off the mattress as Naruto rolled around the duvet. He pulled the quilt over him and snuggled into the soft fabric, he touched his lips with a tan finger. They still tingled and he could taste mint from when Sasuke kissed him. The blond couldn't describe it. But kissing Sasuke, bolts of electricity flew through his body making him tingle and shiver, This wasn't at all what happened when he kissed Pain.  
"Pain left me at the club when I got taken, he's a wuss. Sasuke saved me,Sasuke always wants to watch out for me. He's like a Shinobi and i'm a hokage." Naruto said to his plushie Kyuubi, a worn out fox which he had since birth who was nuzzeled deep into his chest.  
"Yeah he can be a teme sometimes, bu but Sa Sasuke does like me and cares for me, at least he's not like Pain who goes away for weeks on a meeting." Naruto glanced at the fox and smiled, he kissed the button eyes and snuggled down ready to go too sleep."Naruto likes Sasuke and Kyuubi like him too" finally sleeping soundly with a blush and smile on his face

**:) Hope you enjoyied it**


	7. Memories and revalations

**Hey! I'm back :P well here is the next part of this story wow this is the longest one iv'e done so far. I'm quite proud about that Thanks so so much for the review, I'm so happy people like it since it's my first time. Ok just to clear some stuff up, the plushie is just a toy fox Naruto got of his mother, but he talks to it as if it were real. He thinks that the fox will keep him safe and likes Sasuke like he does.**  
**The fist half of the chapter will be a flash back. Noting what happened to Sasuke and Itachi, also there are lines I borrowed from "Batman Arkham asylum in scarecrows dream" So see if you can point them out and if you do,review me :D  
**

**NARUTO doesn't belong to me**

**Sasuke's Age 7**

_A young Uchiha was running down the street, excited to get home. "Tou-san said he could let me use his Katana today I best get home quickly before Nii-san gets there first!" Sasuke thought, he turned the corner and suddenly felt cold._  
_Not feeling up to running anymore, every nerve in his body was telling him to run back and away.A couple of yards away he could see the mansion which was his home, Picking up his pace Sasuke sprinted to the door. Trying to shake of a bad feeling._  
_"I'm home, Kaa-chan? Tou-san?" Sasuke called through the hallway."Where is everyone?" the raven said worriedly. He checked the living room, no one there. He checked the kitchen, still no sign of his mother or father. He heard a thump! come from behind him that made the boy jump._  
_"Tou-sans Study" Sasuke thought."Why would they be in there? unless theres been a break inn" The raven gulped and slowly started to move towards the oak doors._  
_Fingers shaking, he grabbed the handle and told himself to open it. A shaky hand clasped the handle and pushed down, letting the door open with a creek._  
_"Wha...what?" Sasuke gasped, eyes wide with shock._

_There, in front of the boy. Lay his parents._

_ His eyes felt as if they were going to pop out of their sockets. His beautiful mother lay on the floor, her black hair was matted and strung over the wooden floor carelessly. A thick, deep red line was across her delicate throat, pouring crimson blood onto the floor. Above her his father lay over her back, his hair covering his face. A thick metal sword was stuck deep into his back. Soaking his suit with Red, making him look like a piece of meat on a kebab._

_"Wha? What?" Sasuke said, his body shaking with fear."This isn't real it's a dream it's all a dream" Sasuke said to himself clutching his small head._  
_"Dear little Oututo" A deep voice said, the raven snapped up his head. He watched as a figure came out of the shadows._  
_"N-Ni-Nii-san?" Sasuke whimpered, he saw his brother in the light now. His dark eyes focused sternly on the little boy, Sasuke gasped as Itachi opened his arms, beckoning him forward._

_"Come here little one. "Don't cry, Your Aniki is here to protect you." Itachi spoke calmly. Sasuke had tears pouring down his cheeks, he ran into his brother's embrace.  
_  
_"Nii-san...Tou-san and Kaa-chan..there" Sasuke sobbed into his brothers chest, Itachi stood over his brother, staring at the two corpses.  
__"Who why would someone do...do..th-this? Sasuke sobbed, he looked up at his brother for comfort. Instead he saw pure hatred glaring at the body of his father.  
_

_"Someone who wanted this I guess. Someone who was tired of feeling like a dam prize to be shown off too, someone who realized that he wasn't a fucking dog in some show that would be bought off later in life. No, this someone wanted to be better than them. They didn't deserve their lives" Itachi said, Sasuke watched in horror as his brother looked more crazed._  
_"Ita..Itachi?" Sasuke whispered, he got kneed deep into his stomach. Feeling his organs spasm in protest. the boy doubled over and closed his eyes._  
_Reopening them, he screamed as his mothers face stared at him. Panicking even more when he saw the blood painted on his side where he fell._  
_Itachi walked over, pulling out the katana with a squelch. He stepped over his mothers head and grabbed a hold of his younger brothers shirt, pulling him over to the wall. He slammed the little Uchiha to the wall pinning him there with one hand._  
_Sasuke was trembling, tears stained his chubby pale face as he sobbed, he had his eyes clamped shut, praying for this monster to go bring his dear Aniki back.  
_  
_"Look at me Sasuke" Itachi said calmly. Sasuke shook his head and then whimpered when Itachi slammed his head on the wall, bringing the katana to his small neck._  
_Slowly Sasuke creaked his eyelids open. Coming face to face with his beloved older brother.  
_  
_"That someone is me, foolish oututo… If you want to kill me… curse me! Hate me! And live a long and unsightly life… Run… run away… and cling to your pitiful life".  
_  
_Sasuke heard a dark chuckle and felt his brother move over to his ear. Itachi whispered "You are weak. Why are you so weak? Because you lack... Hatred. One day, when you have the same hatred and insanity that I have, come before me. Itachi dropped him to the floor. Sasuke curled up into a ball, praying to anyone that this wasn't real. He heard a window smash, slowly his eyes shut as he lay on the floor while sirens of police cars screeched out front._

_A young detective looked over the files in the office. A knock at the door startled the young man._  
_"Enter" the man said, the metal door opened and a woman stepped in. "Anko... what is it?" he asked._  
_"The anbu found a witness, the last survivor from the massacre sempai. I don't suppose you could talk to him?" The purple headed woman said. Seeing the man nod she looked out side and beckoned someone to come in._

_the detective saw a small pale faced boy enter the room, he had blood stains on his shirt and shorts and bruising over his arms._  
_"Come on kid, take a seat in my office." he said, Sasuke just walked past and sat down on the metal chair." I just need to ask you some questions...can I get you anything?" the man asked, leaning on his desk in front of the boy. The raven didn't reply, which made him kneel down to Sasuke's level and touched his shoulder._  
_"I know you don't feel like answering. But it's the only way to catch the person who did this" the man said, he saw the ravens head lift up slightly. a bottom lip quivering, the boy started to cry. Tears flowing freely down his cheeks._  
_"Why?...did he do it officer? *Hiccup* w-why?" Sasuke sobbed, looking at the man in front of him._  
_" I don't know...But we'll catch whoever did this don't worry. And listen son." The man replied, Sasuke felt a hand on his head and he looked up at the tall man._

_"Call me Kakashi...ok?" _

Sasuke awoke from the repeating dream. It seemed like a broken record that memory, fresh still in his mind even though it was almost 13 years ago. He sighed and slipped out of bed, Relaxing the muscles in his shoulders. A knock rattled the door and Iruka stuck his head in. "Umm Sasuke. Breakfast is out if you want any."

"Thanks Iruka, I'll come in a minute" Sasuke replied, the man smiled and shut the door. Sasuke ran a hand through his hair and pulled on a black t shirt and walked into the kitchen. He saw Naruto sat at one of the stools at the island counters, drowning his waffles in syrup.

"Come on Iruka, let's leave the kids alone for a bit shall we?" Kakashi said, pulling Iruka by th hand out. Ignoring the tan mans pleas to finish of his crossword.  
"Ah..sas-hum-tume" Naruto said, half a waffle was sticking out of his mouth. Sasuke smiled and walked forward, slipping a hand around the boys hip.  
"Can I have a taste?" Sasuke whispered, bitting off the piece of waffle, he smiled when the tan cheeks chewed and swallowed, flaring up a bright red.  
"Teme! I was saving that bit!" Naruto squealed, frowning at the smirking man."What are you smling abo-mph!" Naruto said, before Sasuke swooped in for a Uchiha licked around the lips lovingly, tasting the syrup and butter from the waffles. He felt Naruto shiver and tangle his hand in his hair.  
A knock stopped the two from the intimate kiss, Sasuke quickly got off the blond and forced down the blush, whilst Naruto was red as a tomato.  
"Sasuke, we need to go down to head quarters so get your things" Kakashi shouted through the door. Sasuke looked at the blond and they both started to laugh.  
"I best get going, I don't want to keep him waiting" Sasuke said. Naruto nodded and hugged the uchiha tightly around his waist.  
"Bye Teme. Hurry back" Naruto said. Sasuke smiled and stroked the top of his head, kissing his forehead.

Kakashi and Sasuke drove down to headquarters just after noon. As the two made there way up the stairs they heard loud crashes from Tsunade's office.

"Now Li-listen Sweet...w-when I was writing the novel. I was thinking of you the whole time, although there was a cute raven at the spring with luscious. Oh crap i-I'm sorry, Tsunade...Ow!" Sasuke and Kakashi walked in and dodged as a orange book got thrown at their head. A white haired man was cowering on the floor cradling a large Book shaped bruise on his head. Tsunade was standing over the desk, Eyes raged. Her assistant went over to her and whispered in her ear, making the woman snap her head up.

"Ah, Kakashi. Sasuke come have a seat" Tsunade said. Sitting back down in the cream chair, all her anger drained out.  
"Jiriaya! stop being a baby and get up, this involves you too" Tsunade barked. Making the white haired man jump on one of the chairs to avoid anymore beatings.  
"Sasuke, yesterday at 9:30 am. You phoned Kakashi to gain any information on this Pain character, correct?" Tsunade said, she stepped up and sat on the front of her desk.  
The Uchiha nodded at Tsunade's question.  
"It seems that Naruto's boyfriend has no record in this city. There's no papers saying that he was ever here at all. I need you three to look closely at the picture in front of you. Don't remember Pain just think of a person who looks like him" The woman explained, Pointing a red laser at Pains image.  
Kakashi and Sasuke both shook their heads in unison. whereas Jiriaya stroked his chin in thought.  
"Hmm I've definitely seen him before, but that's not his real name. Whoever this Pain is has stolen someone look and just changed his name" Jiriaya said. "That's what you were thinking, wasn't it Tsunade" Jiriaya asked the woman she nodded in reply.  
"Then we should arrest him!" Sasuke snapped. The three adults turned at him."Don't you see? He could be an assassin and could of slaughtered Iruka and Naruto by now! we need to arrest him before he makes a"  
"Sasuke!" Tsunade barked, silencing the raven."Do you really think that if that was allowed. We would of done it by now? There's not enough evidence that could prove Pains apart of that Dreaded akatskui." Sasuke nodded and was silent for the rest of the meeting.

* * *

"You'll have to watch Naruto for a bit whilst I go back to headquarters" Kakashi said as the two returned to the mansion." Here's some Money go out or order in something for lunch , Iruka is staying over at a friends house today and Minato is going to busy in the office all day. I'll pick him up once I'm done with Lady Tsunade."  
"Hn" Sasuke waved his mentor off, pocketing the 20 yen he stepped inside the house.  
"Crap...umm who's there?" Naruto called from the living room. Sasuke smiled as he took of his shoes. He saw the blond stick his head out of the glass door. "Oh Sasuke hi...I thought it was someone important" Naruto replied.  
"What do you mean by that Dobe" Sasuke asked, his playful tone dropped when he entered the living room, sat on one of the cream sofas with his long legs sprawled out so relaxed, was the person Tsunade had the meeting on...Pain.  
"Ah, Sai was it?" Pain asked cheerfully.

"Sasuke"

"That's it Sasuke, you know I didn't catch your last name the last time we met" Pain said, leaning forward.  
"Hn.. you and I aren't that close for you to know my last name" Sasuke spat, each word laced in venom.

"Be nice teme, sorry about him. He's just got a pole stuck up his ass" Naruto spoke up. He brought in a tray of two glasses filled with Ice tea, both filled to the brim with ice. Sasuke had to swallow the lump in his throat as Pain looked up at Naruto lovingly. He snarled when the man slapped the younger mans rear as he sat down.  
"So...how was the meeting today Sasuke?" Naruto asked, lacing his fingers with pain.  
"Nothing unusual"  
"Oh come on teme. something must of happened." Naruto pleaded, Sasuke stared at the blond. feeling the anger drain from him when he looked at those sapphire eyes.  
"Were getting close to finding the group who wants you, Naruto" Sasuke said. Watching for any changes to the taller man, Naruto gasped and straightened up.  
"Well...did you find anything?" Naruto asked, the coal eyes softened at Naruto's worried voice. Sasuke smiled and ran his hand over Naruto's free one.  
"Don't worry dobe, were almost there to finding the leader" Sasuke reassured, stroking a pale thumb over the tan, Naruto gave him a soft smile and nodded.  
"Oh my Naruto! You forgot to get Sasuke a drink" Pain spoke up, breaking the look the two were giving each other.  
"Wha?...oh yeah right, um Teme do you want a drink or anything?" Naruto asked jumping up.

"Just some water please Naruto" Sasuke said, the orange haired and the raven stared as Naruto got up. Not knowing he was swinging his hips ever so seductively.  
"Your a bit close to him aren't you?, Sasuke" Pain asked. Sipping the cold drink.

"Of course I've been assigned to be his bodyguard."  
"You know that's not what I mean Sasuke." Pain replied, suddenly serious. A cold face stared at the raven.  
"What are you getting at Pain? are you jealous that you might have a little competition? that your little "angel" might like someone who is close to his age" Sasuke said, a smug look on his pale face.  
"What are you implying? Boy" Pain growled.  
"You know what I'm implying, suggest that you look for someone more to your age bracket instead" Sasuke said, a smirk twisted onto his face.  
"Here you are teme" Naruto said, coming out with a glass of water. the same get up with the ice tea, ice cubes stacked high in the glass. The two older men hid their anger and smiled at the blond.  
"Thanks dobe" Sasuke said, he saw Pain glaring at him in the corner of his eye. Slowly, Sasuke slid his hand over the tan palm he brought it to his mouth and kissed it . Sasuke felt very good when Pain glared even more and a blush went up Naruto's cheeks.

"Sa...Sasuke, um I'll be right back. I'm going to the bathroom." Naruto said, once he went out of the room.  
Pain stepped up and glared at Sasuke, who was happily sat in the comfortable chair, sipping his water.  
"Oh. you think your so clever, sitting there with your smug face" Pain snarled. standing over the smirking raven.  
"Well if you want to do something to me, do it. Show your little angel how much a jealous bastard you really are" Sasuke said, meeting the taller mans glare.  
Pain swung and Sasuke dodged, jabbing him hard in the ribs. the orange haired Snarled and grabbed Sasuke's hair, he pulled up his face and Sasuke head-butted him. the both of them staggering at the pain, The older man glared and grabbed Sasuke's shirt. Ready to punch him.  
A phone, started to ring on the side of the sofa. There was an awkward silence before the two brawling men slowly looked at the sofa.  
Sasuke stared at the phone. Not only just a phone but his fucking phone! Who in the hell would call him at a time like this.

"Hey Uchiha, you never forget to answer your phone. what's keeping you? I've got Minato were on are way home now"

Sasuke froze when he heard Kakashi's voice on the message. Pain stared at the phone, his face contorted into an evil he stared at the scared raven and Punched him hard in the stomach, letting the male double over. Slowly he grabbed the back of his neck and slammed him onto the wall, lifting him ever so slightly off the ground.

"I knew I recognized your face... Sasuke Uchiha. The last survivor of the Uchiha massacre" Pain smirked in delight. He slowly lifted the raven down. Slowly leaning onto his ear."Tell me little Sasuke, what did you feel that night? anger?...sadness?...pain."  
"No...you haven't felt pain...not yet, but soon. Soon you will and when you do, your dear Oututo will be there to give you permission to die" Pain said, dropping the wide eyed male.

"You know him? Where is he! Tell me where he is!" Sasuke growled ready to strike the smirking flared in his eyes when Pain just smiled at him taunting him to go further. Sasuke dropped his mask, he screamed at him over to the glass mirror.  
"Tell me where Itachi is! WHERE IS HE?"

"SASUKE! Wha?...What are you doing!" A voice shouted, a tan arm ripped Sasuke off Pain and went over to the man who was hunched over the mirror. Naruto checked to see if Pain was ok, slowly he turned around and glared at Sasuke."You Bastard! what the fuck? Why did you attack him!" Naruto shouted, pushing raven stared at the blond wide eyed, He managed to slip his mask back on eventually.  
"Naruto, it's quite alright. Sasuke just needs to calm down and take a deep breath." Pain said, pulling a fuming blond away from Sasuke.  
"Naruto I..." Sasuke began finally coming to his senses, his eyes flared when Naruto ignored him. Staring lovingly at the orange haired.  
"It's better if you just leave Sasuke, Pain will watch me" Naruto spat at the raven, Sasuke felt his heart burn when Naruto glared at him.  
"Come on, I'll see if your ok." Naruto reassured, helping Pain walk out of the room.  
Sasuke clenched his fists as he saw Pain smirk at him as they walked past, he walked over to the sofa and grabbed his phone.  
"Have it your way Dobe" Sasuke growled through his teeth. Slamming the front door on the way out.

Naruto jumped at the bang. he ran down and saw the door close, a pang of guilt ran through him. He didn't mean to snap at him like that, he would of thought Sasuke would of stayed.  
"Don't be worried angel, he's just having a rough time trying to catch this Leader" Pain whispered behind the small blond, slowly stroking his shoulders.  
"But...Sasuke..he" Naruto whispered.  
"Hmm...forget about him Naruto, come the bath is ready" Pain said, he kissed the back of the blonds neck. He pulled the blond back into his chest, taking him into the bathroom. Naruto was still in a daze of guilt as he felt Pain begin to undo his shirt, lifting up the fabric to show his chest.  
"Sasuke..." Naruto murmured. He heard Pain shush him and started to kiss down his neck, slowly trailing his fingers down to the jeans. Naruto flinched, suddenly he felt very nauseous about Pain undressing him. the guilt feeling was wrapping around his throat, he felt bad about shouting at Sasuke especially after their intimate session last night. yes, he needed that feeling again but not from Pain. the comfort feeling he had that could calm him was from someone different someone like...the pretty Sasuke.

"Pain stop it, I need to go find Sasuke" Naruto said. Stopping the pale hands from undoing his jeans.  
"I said forget about him, your with me why do you care about what he does. He's just a bodyguard?" Pain asked, Naruto sensed his tone and didn't like turned around and glared at the older man.  
"He may not be with me, but at least he knows when I don't want to do anything! I can't believe you let me throw him out" Naruto snapped, the older man just stared at the blond he went to hug Naruto but gasped when the blond slapped his hand away."I want you to go now Pain. I need to find Sasuke" Naruto growled, he felt a surge of anger pass from the orange haired, he slowly walked away from Naruto. The blond followed him out shutting the door on him.

**************************************************************************************************************************************************  
"Pain? what is it?"  
"Itachi I need you to tell the leader to set the plan in motion."  
"Hn...and why should I do that? Leader-Sama knows that Naruto is heavily guarded by two bodyguards"  
"And that's...my dear friend why you of all people will be happy to take them down"  
"...I'm listening...Amuse me"  
"How about a little family reunion? Considering that your little brother is one of the bodyguards sent to protect the kitsune"  
"...Done, I'll tell Leader-sama to set confining the Kitsune into motion." The dark haired Raven dropped the call, he smiled and started the Mercedes. "Oh Little brother...I can't wait to play are little game" Speeding off into the traffic.

.


	8. The worst kind of Pain

**Glad to see that everybody is enjoying this so far! :) thanks a bunch, i thought of getting rid of it but I wont since ppl like it. Any who apologies for taking forever on this I just couldn't think of what to do next or how you could add-on from the last part, well onwards with the story**

**Disclaimer Naruto don't belong to me yada yada.  
**

_"Naruto I..." Sasuke began finally coming to his senses, his eyes flared when Naruto ignored him. Staring lovingly at the orange haired._  
_"It's better if you just leave Sasuke, Pain will watch me" Naruto spat at the raven, Sasuke felt his heart burn when Naruto glared at him._  
_"Come on, I'll see if your ok." Naruto reassured, helping Pain walk out of the room._  
_Sasuke clenched his fists as he saw Pain smirk at him as they walked past, he walked over to the sofa and grabbed his phone._  
_"Have it your way Dobe" Sasuke growled through his teeth. Slamming the front door on the way out..._

Sasuke groaned and sat up in the stiff bed, he stretched his back and sighed when it popped. Glaring at the alarm which woke him up. He threw back the quilt and sat up naked. Yawning quietly, he went into his bathroom to get a shower.  
Coming back into the bedroom with a towel wrapped round his waist he noticed his phone buzzing on the dresser.  
"Hello" Sasuke answered, not bothering to put it to his ear but via loudspeaker.  
"Sasuke when is this gonna end? You haven't been back at the house for two weeks now" Kakashi spoke, his crackled voice was loud in the room.  
"Hn I'm sure you can handle it. Besides Naruto doesn't want me there he's got his own bodyguard as a boyfriend". Sasuke glared at himself in the mirror when he heard his mentor sigh.  
"Either way...just remember your job, and come out from the past" Kakashi said and hung up. The raven threw his phone on the bed and began to get dressed, locking the door to the house. He walked over to his parked Mercedes and went for a drive. Sasuke waited patiently at the traffic lights, he noticed several girls on the corner in high heels and short skirts. Sasuke smirked as one lost her balance, falling onto her other friend like dominoes.

He saw his phone light up, seeing Kakashi's name. He ignored it and drove on. He stopped at the edge of town which was an old abandoned beach resort, parking up next to the cliff face. Sasuke sighed and put his head back on the leather seats, smelling the salty air, he reminisced when his family used to go to this beach. How Father taught him and his brother to fish, his mother looked so beautiful relaxing on the sand, grains getting tangled into her onyx hair.  
A flash of his mother's executed head woke Sasuke up from his little dream. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Where are you Brother...Where are you" The raven said to himself, hitting the dashboard.

His phone began buzzing and said that he had one new voice-mail from Kakashi. staring at the phone Sasuke brought it to his ear.  
"Sasuke? Please pick up, I know I was a bit horrible to you but please come back" Naruto's voice spoke through the phone, the raven growled and turned it off half way.  
"Forget it dobe, have your ginger boyfriend to protect you from snipers" Sasuke said, spinning the car around.

It was mid afternoon. Sasuke was sitting comfortably in one of the bistro sofas. He thanked the waitress for his coffee and growled when she at him lovingly.

"What?" Sasuke snapped, this made the waitress jump and walk away. He took a swig of the hot beverage and cursed as it burned his throat.  
Feeling vibrations in his jean pocket. Sasuke pulled out his phone and rolled his eyes at two new voice-mails.  
"Still from Naruto I'd bet, does that kid not know to leave people alone when there not coming back" Sasuke said to his phone. He canceled the message and it went back to his wallpaper of the Uchiha clan symbol, _19:05_ the clock glared back at him in white font.  
He paid for the coffee and walked out.  
Storm clouds began to pass over, it was now almost eight a clock when Sasuke finally returned to his home. Staring at the heavy rain, he felt his phone buzz angrily in his pocket. He was shocked to see headquarters phoning him.  
"Hey what's up"

"YOU IDIOT!" Kakashi roared down the phone. Sasuke jumped at the noise and gently put the phone back to his ear.  
"Jeez chill no need to deafen me Kakashi. If that's the tone into getting me back it's no"

"None of your crap Sasuke! Naruto has been kidnapped from the mansion. I want you to drive back to that house and search for anything that could help us on who took Naruto. Why don't you spend less time concentrating on your jealousy and WORRY ABOUT SOMEONE ELSE FOR ONCE!" Sasuke stood shocked, he let his arm drop to his side.

"Na...Naruto" Sasuke whispered.

* * *

The raven cursed angrily at the ongoing traffic, before he went out he ran into his home and got the certain equipment he needed. A couple of forensic equipment and weapons. Sasuke growled at the traffic building up more and slowly looked at his phone which lay next to him, he picked it up and clicked through to his voice-mail.

"_**Message 1 called today at 13:05**. Sasuke_? _Please pick up. I know I was a bit horrible to you but please come back._ _I'm so sorry for snapping at you, and I can understand why you were angry. But Pain returned when no one was there, he was sorry and said that he got knocked out at the club and was going to save me. I know you really want to hear this...O-or maybe you do, anyway I broke up with pain. Pl-please just come back I-i do miss you" _

Swallowing a large lump in his throat. Sasuke clicked the next message.

**Message 2 called today at 18:55.** _Are you going to pick up hey teme? I-I guess you still don't wanna talk to me, well if you want. you can come here for something to eat, I-iruka is downstairs and Kakashi said that he could use my phone to call you. I-is it bad that I miss your teasing? Tha-that I miss your voice, that I miss your kiss. I guess, wha-t what I'm trying to say is that...I think I  
_

_Crash! __Ii-ruka is is tha-t you? Iruka.  
Oh shit! There's people in the house, Sas Sasuke wha-t what do I do? Please Sasuke pick up I need you. theyv'e hurt Iruka, I don't know wha to do. please no get awa ARGH!"_

Onyx eyes widened at the second message. He shakily turned on the third message.  
**Message 3 called today at 19:05.** Sasuke felt his heart drop as loud whimpering was heard in the background of the message.** "**_How much is that little fox in the window...the one with the bright golden hair, how much is that fox in the window. I do hope that fox is for sale" _  
The black phone cracked at the hold the raven had around ir. The black in his eyes began to turn red in rage.  
"Pain" Sasuke whispered, clenching the steering wheel, once the green light flashed he put the car into gear. speeding down to the house.

Sasuke jumped out of the car just as he reached the gate. Flinging the door open madly he began to search everywhere. the kitchen the dining room the living room. everywhere on the first floor, he was about to go up stairs but noticed a light flashing in his room.  
Slowly he began to walk towards the light, he pushed the door too slowly. Letting it creak, he saw his tv on white noise. running over in a loop, Sasuke walked over to his bed and saw a dvd on his bed.  
_"To Sasuke Uchiha x"_ It said on the side of the white disk. He went over to the player in the living room and put the disk in. Sitting on the arm of the chair.  
The screen turned to black, It the flashed to a recording of Naruto's bedroom. He heard bickering from downstairs and saw Naruto run into his room, the boy sighed and fell onto his bed. He pulled out a phone and called someone, Sasuke realized that it was footage of today, Naruto repeated the messages Sasuke had on his phone. The uchiha sighed and fell down onto the chair, watching as Naruto pleaded for him to come back. Just as he was about to say something

There was a loud crash that scared Naruto, the blond went out of the room. It was a couple of minutes before Naruto ran back into his room, he started to catch his breath and began to talk on the phone again getting more scared. What pierced Sasuke's heart the most was that Naruto noticed the camera then in his room, the boy stared at Sasuke with tears flowing down his whiskered cheeks.  
The raven gasped as men ran into Naruto's room, two pulled his head back and grabbed shoulders. Pulling a gag and blindfold over his eyes, the raven watched as the blond began to struggle and scream as the men brought him to his knees. Sasuke felt rage boil up in him when Pain strutted into the room, he slowly took the gag of the boy and blindfold, Naruto began to struggle more. The orange haired kissed the blond forcefully on the lips and told the men to take him out. The orange walked over and smiled at the camera, he blew a kiss at the camera and turned it off.

Slowly Sasuke, took the disk out and walked out of the house. He started the car and stared down the road driving to headquarters.  
Parking up Sasuke sat in his car, he shifted and undone his belt when he felt a splash drip onto the seatbelt. The raven glanced and felt water on his cheeks. Realizing that he had been crying for quite awhile.  
He slowly walked through the metal doors ignoring the people around him, as if a zombie he managed to get too the third floor where Tsunade's office was based at. Opening the door he glanced at the four people before passing out.


	9. Save Naruto Squad

**Hello again :P I think I'm going good with this story :D just a few more chapts and it'll be finished. Btw to the people who ask, I'm usually REALLY OCD about gramma. But when I put it up on FF half the sentences seem to disappear.**  
**Eg "Sasuke ate an tomato" It'd be like "Sasuke an tomato" So when I read through I'm like Fuuuuuu Dx**  
**Ok rant over, this chapt involves violence, the breaking of desks, swearing, reunions, evil people and a touching moment. I might be abit crap at the fighting -_-**

**Onwards with the story x  
**

* * *

Tsunade,Jiriaya,Kakashi, Iruka and Sasuke all watched with stony faces the dvd Sasuke had retrieved from the house. The big screen turned black and left them in an eerie silence. Tsunade was shaking with anger.  
"Dammit!" The woman shouted, slamming her fist onto the desk. A large crack split down the center from her pressure."Fucking...twisted...sonova" Tsunade fumed, sitting back in her chair fists clenched, Jiiraya went around and put his hand on her shoulder.  
"Take it easy sweet, we will find him" Jiriaya said. Hugging his blond wife. Tsunade composed herself and smiled at her husband, she then turned to Sasuke.  
"When did you find this Footage Uchiha?"  
"Yesterday, after Kakashi called me from headquarters, I went to the mansion and found it in my room. The person who Naruto is talking to is me, he phoned from Kakashi's phone which you gave him correct?" Sasuke said, looking at his mentor. The silver haired didn't answer him but just slowly nodded.  
A knock rattled the door and a woman entered, she had a young face with short brown hair cropped.

"Milady! There's a call for you, from them"  
Tsunade nodded and clicked a button on her desk. her main phone went onto to loud speaker.  
"I'm assuming you're the leader correct?"  
"That is true. Tell me. who is in the room with you"  
"No one. there is just me" Tsunade replied, she looked at the confused males in front of her and silenced them.  
"I remember your voice, since I was a child. You and your friend looked after me and my friends didn't you? Tsunade"  
"I..I'm sorry to say..that I don't remember yours. I need to ask you a few questions and you can answer yes or no" The woman said, she kept herself from shaking. Wondering who this person was and how he knew her name.

"Very well"  
"Is Naruto in your care"  
"Yes"  
"Will you return him if we exchange a reward"  
"No"  
"Was he kidnapped by you yesterday"  
"Yes"  
"was you the one who sent the dvd"  
"No"  
"Was it one of your other members"  
"Yes"  
"Was you in a relationship with Naruto to get to him"  
"yes"  
"Is Itachi Uchiha within your group"  
"Yes"  
"you realize that we can track the phone's number to your hideout"  
"Yes"  
"Are you not going to move"  
"No"  
"You seem pretty confident in all this. Are you not scared at all"  
"No"  
"Why is"

"HAVE YOU HURT NARUTO" Sasuke shouted, he couldn't hold it in any longer. Tsunade glared at him but was shocked when the voice began to chuckle.  
"Hello and nice to hear you too little Sasuke" Tsunade saw the raven glaring daggers at the phone, she went to turn it of loud speaker. but Kakashi held out a hand stopping her.  
"Dammit who are you truly! who are you!" Sasuke growled, he was breathing heavily through his nose standing over the table.  
"We are pain that's all...we are god"  
The raven stared at the table, looking at each of the adults.  
"You're bluffing, Naruto isn't even there is he? you're lying" Sasuke said, there was silence on the other line. The raven smiled smugly to himself.  
"Sasuke just what are you trying to prove?" Kakashi hissed.  
"He hasn't got Naruto there with him. It's basic interrogation, they pretend to have the hostage there with them in-case they need some persuasion."  
The was a little crackling and Pain's voice came back on the phone.  
"Little Sasuke. You still there, let me show you how serious I really am"  
"Oh yeah? how are you going to do that"

"Sa...Sasuke?" The group froze when they heard the shattered voice of Naruto."Sa-Sasuke...anyone pl-please?"  
"Turn it off loud speaker" Tsunade barked, she slowly gave the phone to Sasuke.  
"Na...Naruto" The raven whispered, he heard a happy cry and the blond began to sob.  
"Sa-Sasuke...pleplease help"  
"Shh Shh It's ok, were going to save you. Just please Naruto, hold on a little longer."  
"O-ok I will. Sasuke I..."  
"What is it Naru?"  
"43 67 23 108 98 210" The blonds voice was cut off, Sasuke stared down at the phone and remembered the code.  
"I think iv'e found Naruto". Sasuke turned back to the group, a smile on his face for the first time that day.

* * *

Kakashi and Sasuke loaded there stuff into the jeep, Tsunade followed behind with Jiriaya in thick black gear. the Same for the raven and the silver haired, Tsunade had her long hair rolled up and clipped back into a bun.

"Back up is going to come once we infiltrate fully. Sasuke your going through the roof whilst Kakashi and Jiraya are going through the bottom. I'll be able to guide you via the jeep, let's move out"  
They all scrambled into the jeep and drove off.  
"By the way Sasuke, how does Naruto know how to use spy code" Kakashi asked, The raven glanced and smiled remembering the time.

_"hey teme!" Naruto said happily, he walked in with a cup of coffee for Sasuke. _  
_"Hn"_  
_"What you doing?" Naruto asked curiously. wondering what Sasuke was raven was lay in his bed with his laptop, glancing at the google maps then onto a word document and began to type numbers._  
_"Hey teme!" Naruto said, sitting in-front of Sasuke's face."What are you doing"_  
_"If you must know Dobe, I'm practicing a spy maneuverer. When a victim is taken hostage and if they have a blindfold on, then you simply start counting and whenever you make a left or right turn then you start over again" Sasuke smirked at the blonds amazement, his blue eyes shined widely._  
_"Awesome! that's really cool." Naruto cried happily, Sasuke smiled and shifted the laptop off his knees. _  
_"Come here" Sasuke said, beckoning Naruto forward with a nimble finger, the blond smiled deviously and cuddled up to the ravens side, he smiled when Sasuke began to smooth out all the knots and points in his back._  
_Naruto's phone buzzed and he checked who the message was from, sighing he climbed off Sasuke's bed._  
_Who is it?" Sasuke asked, curious_  
_"Pain..he wants to know when he can come round again. I best phone him, see you later Sasuke" Naruto said smiling. Sasuke held back a glare and carried on working._

The jeep stopped just as Sasuke finished telling Kakashi. they all swarmed out and took there weapons, Sasuke never really took any guns, he used however his favorite katana. Ksunagi, which was designed to have heavy shocks of electricity once it hits the opponent.  
Jiriraya took out a rocket launcher which he called Gamma bunta and Kakashi took out a set of Kunai and Shurikens.  
"Good luck" Tsunade said to Jiriaya, hugging him.  
"Don't worry about me, Tsu-chan. I'm worried about the blond who's gonna get glomped by you when we save him" Tsunade punched her husband in the shoulder, seeing that he was being serious she gave him a kiss goodbye. Wishing all her members good luck.  
Sasuke began running along the roof, he stopped at the vent and smoothed out some paste. seeing the bars melt he pulled the grid of and jumped inside. Following the vents course.

Kakashi and Jiriaya went around down to the bottom of the warehouse, the White haired felt around for the foundation and felt it was breaking easily. the two stepped back as Jiriaya locked the rocket launcher into place.  
"On three" Kakashi said.  
"THREE!" Jiriaya shouted, shooting the rocket straight at the weak part of the broken brick. the two ducked as a large chunk of the building had been blown up, leaving a large entrance for them to enter, Kakashi finally got his breath back and glared at the laughing man.  
"What? you don't have to say one and two if its on three" Jiriaya laughed, stepping past the rubble.  
"Jesus you are worse than Naruto" Kakashi replied, being stealth wasn't going to work with him around.

Sasuke slowly crept through the vent, he saw the hallway beneath him. jumping down, he hid in the shadows and walked to the next hallway. He was met with a large door and stairways. thinking not to go up, he went down into the dimly lit hall.

"What's a door doing down here" Sasuke asked himself, he smashed the handle. breaking the lock and pushed the door open, Inside was a dark damp room. In the corner was a lump of some kind, Sasuke walked forward and turned his flashlight on. He stepped back as he saw a human body.  
After looking and getting used to it, he saw that it was a naked woman. Her white skin was caked in grime and dirt, she had long deep red hair that was greasy and matted to her body covering up her breasts. her face was hidden, the raven hesitantly took a step forward and touched the girl's shoulder.  
"He-Hello?" Sasuke asked, he gasped when the body slumped to the filthy floor. He slowly moved all the hair out of her way and lifted her head slightly.  
"Hello can you hear me miss?" Sasuke said calmly, he lightened up a bit when the woman groaned.  
"Leave me. please, I have nothing else" The woman rasped.  
"My name's Sasuke. What did these people do?" The raven replied."Please could you tell me your name?"  
The woman began to move her lips, he felt her start to move her joints and shoulders.  
"Ku...Kushina"  
Sasuke froze.  
"Kushina Namizake?" Sasuke asked, this made the woman shift. slowly he saw her eyelids creak open, he was stared at by bright blue eyes. The woman looked at the boy in confusion.  
"Mi-Mikoto?" The red haired rasped.  
"No my name's Sasuke. Your son Naruto, he's been taken I'm here to save him. My group is outside I need to take you to them" Sasuke said slowly and calmly. The woman gasped when she heard Naruto's name but tried to keep awake for the rest of what Sasuke said.  
"Please my, baby...my baby Sasu you have to save him" Kushina whimpered, clutching Sasuke's protective vest.  
"I will, I promise" Sasuke swore. He unzipped his black jacket off and wrapped it around the frail woman, He put an arm around her waist and began to try and find Jiriaya.

"Scarecrow...Do you copy Scarecrow" Kakashi heard his radio go off. He clicked it and talked through his mouth piece.  
"Loud and clear Sharingan. Have you found him"  
"I've found someone close, does Kushina Namizake ring a bell?" Kakashi gasped and Jiriaya slowly turned around. he grabbed the radio off Kakashi.  
"Sasuke are you sure?" He heard the uchiha reply yes and smiled to himself. Giving the radio back to Kakashi.  
"I'll go retrieve her. you and Sasuke carry on once I've got her ok" Jiriaya said to the silver haired who nodded.

Once Sasuke had met up with his superior. Jiriaya had took Kushina off him, saying that he will go back an see if she needs any medical attention from Tsunade. Kakashi said that he was going to the roof to tell the squad team to assemble.

The raven was now following two members who wore a black cloak with red clouds. He snuck up on one and broke his neck. shifting him to the side, Sasuke put on the cloak and lifted the brim high.  
"Hey! You there!" A voice called. Sasuke turned and kept his face low. Using the best excuse in the world.  
" Huh? you needed the toilet well you can't go now, You'll have to wait. The leader is giving a meeting come on" One man said, he pulled Sasuke by the arm down the hallway.  
He was pulled into a large meeting room of sorts. At the front he saw Pain and a blue haired woman next to him. Several others took there seat whilst others stood around the room. Sasuke followed suit and stood by the entrance.  
"My brothers. we have won against Minato and this damn town. Thanks to that Uchiha out of the picture, we were able to capture the beautiful offspring of Minato and Kushina easily. This I give you is the real thing." Pain said, he clicked his fingers and the doors opened. Sasuke had to bit his lip from not jumping. Two thugs dragged in a handcuffed Naruto, he had duck tape over his mouth and a black blindfold over his eyes.  
The raven growled when they slammed him on the table, hearing soft whimpers and cries.  
"This my dear leader is your prize, the one you've always desired." Pain said, stroking the blond shivering head. Sasuke glanced and saw a man down the bottom of the table smirk. He slowly stood up and lifted the blindfold and pulled the gag off.  
He smoothed out the boys hair and wiped the tears that were forming.

"Very Impressive Nagato. I must congratulate you on your job" The man said, he pulled Naruto to crawl across the table to him. putting a hand around his waist and pulled the shaking blond into his chest."But your arrogance has failed you." The mans voice turned dark, he glared at Pain with mismatched eyes. "You failed to realize that an intruder has come to this session" Pain stood gaping at the man, he smirked and slowly pointed around the room. At last his finger stayed on Sasuke."Seize him" that made the raven snap into action, he dodged the grabs and kicked one hard in the stomach. One man with red hair tried to grab him but he punched him with his elbow. he managed to get away from most until one reached for his sword. spinning around the anger in his body was cut short when he saw the same onyx eyes piercing into his soul.  
"Ita..." Sasuke gasped, the man grabbed his throat. Lifting him up above everyone else, he shaked the boy and the cloak slipped off him. Slamming him down onto the table. Itachi kicked his legs so then he was kneeling in front of the leader. Hands firmly restrained behind his back.  
"Very good Itachi. That's how you do it" The leader smiled clapping his hands in applause.  
"Thank you Madara-sama" Itachi replied, nodding his head. Sasuke began to struggle and wiggle away from his brothers firm grip.  
"Sa...Sasu" Naruto whimpered, the man named Madara shushed the boy and kept a firm hold of his shoulders. lifting him so he was sat on his lap. Staring at the Captured Uchiha,Madara smirked and reached out to lift the boys head up.  
"Tell me why want this blond all to yourself? do you love him." Sasuke winced as his brother pulled his head upwards, he groaned when Itachi pulled harder, ripping a few strands out.

"Because I" Sasuke started, instead of looking at the leader he looked to the crying blond boy on his lap. "Because I...I-...Love him" Sasuke smiled to himself when Naruto gasped.  
"Then tell me. Sasuke..." Madara said, he told Itachi to get off him and pushed his head down onto the table."How far would you go to love someone" the man nodded to Itachi and he broke Sasuke's leg.

pushing the broken bone up, the two men smiled when the bone shot out of the white skin. Naruto eyes widened when he saw Sasuke scream and writhe in pain, feeling the man who held so tightly to him laugh at Sasuke's torture. Hot tears dripped down his cheeks when he saw Itachi use Sasuke's katana to cut into his brother. Slowly running the blade down his back and shoulders. Naruto swallowed down the bile in his throat when Itachi had finished cutting a uchiha symbol into Sasuke's flawless skin.

Itachi kicked his brother hard in the stomach grabbing the back of his limp sibling. He flipped him over onto his back hard. The raven screamed at the wood hitting his wound feeling his blood drip off the sides of the table, shaking slightly he saw Madara walk in front of him. He grabbed his shirt and lifted the boy up to face him.  
"It seems that are little game is over." Madara said calmly."Before you die. I want are little guest to be apart of it" Madara looked at Itachi and he walked over to the frozen Naruto.  
"No! no...le-leave hi-him alone!" Sasuke cried. he tried to move but Madara kept a firm grip on his shoulder. Itachi dragged the whimpering blond and threw him into Madara. Sasuke cringed when the man began to coo and whisper sweet nothings into Naruto's ear. He kissed the blond spikes and cheeks, stroking his back lovingly.

"Now my little fox, I want you to finish him." Madara said happily, taking the Katana of Itachi. Naruto gasped while Sasuke had his eyes wide with fear. The blond frantically shaked his head trying to get away, he wiggled and tried to get out of the mans tight hold but couldn't. Madara kissed him on the lips gently and grabbed a hold of his wrists. putting the sword into the tan hands he held them firmly in place above Sasuke's heart. The raven was heavy breathing now, his chest rising fast. His onyx eyes stared at the icy blue which had tears flowing. Madara slowly shifted Naruto so that he was straddling Sasuke, the blonds tears fell freely onto Sasuke's face dampening his cheeks. Sasuke winced when he felt the tip touch his shirt and let his own tears form running into his hair.

He was going to die.

He was going to die, stabbed in his heart by the one he loves the most.

"I-I...I Love you Sasuke" Naruto shouted and sobbed at the same time, closing his eyes. Sasuke's heart raced faster, his eyes started to quiver, sight still foggy from tears. Slowly he waited for the sword to go deeper and let death take him.

**Review for who thinks i killed him :D**


	10. A lover's bond

**Ok I'm sorry for not being quick with this. I bet half of you were biting your hands off to find out what happens next huh? Well here it is, btw I had to listen to very sad but also sweet songs to find the best idea to do it, many were Yui and GooGoo Dolls Anywho I'm sure all of you want to know what happened to dear Sasuke. :)  
**

**Sasuke's POV**

_Darkness, that's all I can see. That's all I can hear, all I can feel. Where am I? Is this heaven? is this what happens when you die, you just fade away and forget about everything._  
_Wait...what's that? It's a light, like a sun. Like Na-Naruto...Naruto are you there my love? are you there. I-I can hear you're voice, it sounds so soft and angelic.__ I can see it...the light please help me out of this darkness... _

"Milday it's happened" Sakura ran through the door to her mentor. The blond looked at her in confusion but ran after her apprentice, pushing the white doors though to the infirmary. They finally got into the right room, walking over to the white bed and Kakashi who was sat next to it.  
"Kakashi is it true?" Tsunade asked the silver-haired. The male nodded in response, looking at the pale figure lay in the bed.  
"Yes Lady Tsunade. he's been slightly moving for about half an hour, the nurse has come to check his vitals and apparently he's reaching to come out of the coma" As if proving the silver haired point, the raven groaned.  
Sakura gasped as shining onxy eyes creaked open, Tsunade pulled Sakura away from the bed and barked at her to do something usful and get Sauske some water, she placed her hand on the damp forehead for any fevers.  
"Umm...where" Sasuke rasped, his throat dry.  
"Good to see your'e awake Sasuke" Kakashi said, his eye crinkiling.  
"Na...Naruto" Sasuke whispered, he tried to sit up but winced as a pain shot through his back, Kakashi helped him up slowly and gave his student the water.  
"Easy, I'll go and tell him that you're awake" Tsunade said, stroking the black spikes.  
She said her goodbyes and dragged Sakura out with her, Sasuke finished off the water and slowly slid down on the bed groaning when his back hurt.  
"Anything you need" Kakashi asked, putting the glass on the bedside table.  
"A new back...cause this one stings like fuck" Sasuke replied, smirking a little.  
"When we finally got you in, you lost a lot of blood,we had to cauterize the wound so it's...well now a"  
"A scar" Sasuke finished, he ran his hand down the nape of his neck. feeling a bumpy line, Kakashi gave him a mirror to hold and then lifted up another to show his back. The Uchiha gasped at the red blotchy outline that contrasted with his pale skin, he glared as he traced the fan with a nimble finger.  
Damn his brother, giving him this...this sickening remider of what happened that faitful night. Clawing at the bed sheets, Sasuke's eyes fumed with rage. He will get hs revenge...One way or another he will avenge his family's honour.  
A warm hand touched his shoulder, it made Sasuke jump out of his skin, Kakashi sat down on the corner of the bed, his visable eye showing concern.

"I want you to promise me Sasuke, not to seek revenge, not to go down that road again. Do you remember that Damn Snake...Wa-what he made you do?!" Kakashi raven cringed at the anger in his mentor's voice, the silver haired took a deep sigh and ran a hand through his messy hair.  
"Sasuke please...we lost you for three years at most, don't make that mistake again. Your going to lose not only people who care about you" a knock rattled the door. Kakashi went over to the door and pushed the handle down."But the people who love you too"  
The raven watched as his mentor walked out he heard Kakashi talking and heard Naruto's voice.  
"Naruto? my sweet Naruto" Sasuke thought, he smoothed out his fringe and sat up straight in the bed, the small blond edged into the room and stood in the corner, inch by inch he slowly went over to the wire frame of the bed. Sasuke was about to speak but Naruto started first.  
"I was born here"  
Sasuke glanced at the blond confused.  
" Mum was telling me then,she and dad were spys before dad became mayor. He was about to be the head of this place like Granny-Tsunade, and mum was pregnant with me at that time. This man named Madara was in the agency a-and started to make plans on attacking Dad. Mum went to go and meet dad at headquarters for lunch but went into labour, they managed to get her here safely and Tsundae helped her give birth in one of the infirmary rooms... That's when Madara attacked" Sasuke gasped as Naruto began to whimper, he softly took the tan hand and squezed it gently."He-He ki-kidnapped me-e. He shot alot of people and threatned to kill me if Dad didn't give up the job. There was a fight between my Dad and him on the roof, he got me back safely b-but Madara was said to have fell off the roof".The raven sighed and looked at the softly crying blond. He smiled, opening his arms.

"Come here baby" Sasuke said softly, Naruto let out a sad moan and jumped into Sasuke's arms, feeling the blond heavily sobbing into his shoulder. Sasuke ran his hands down Naruto's back in circles, nuzziling his nose through soft locks.  
"I-I...I thou-ought tha...that..yo-you were de-ad" Naruto sobbed, sniffling into the ravens shoulder. He felt Sasuke's soft lips on his temple and the top of his head. Naruto slowly lifted up of the raven. "So-Sorry" Naruto sniffed. Looking at the large damp patch on Sasukes shoulder and arm, wiping his nose with his sleeve. Sasuke smiled at the blond and sat up so that Naruto was sat on his hips. He kissed the tears away and cupped the tan cheeks.  
"Your'e not getting rid of me that easilly" Sasuke smiled softly, trying to make the blond laugh. Naruto let out a shaky laugh and looked at the raven, he slowly kissed Sasuke feeling him begin to kiss back. The blond hummed as he felt Sasuke run his hands over his shoulders, running his toungue over the pink lips. The raven bit them softly before breaking away.  
"For the record, how long was I out? I don't remeber a thing" Sasuke said, looking down at the blond who had his arms around him.  
"A couple of days, ten atmost. I-Iwas so worried Sasuke, do you not remember anything that happened...on that...night?" Naruto asked, lying on Sasuke's chest. The raven lay down on the bed and snuggled the blond tightly next to him. Thinking about what happened...

* * *

_Sasuke remebered seeing Naruto just as he was about to stab him, Madara had ahold of Naruto's hands tightly about to pierce the Uchihas heart. Awaiting death Sasuke heard a flink!. the room went a foggy grey,Thick with smoke.  
"What the fuck is that?!" A voice shouted from afar.  
"Shut your trap Hidan un, Madara what is it un?" Another voice asked, Sasuke watched Madara sigh and lifted Naruto off of him. The raven got his breath back, realived that the sword didn't stab him. He slowly tried to sit up and saw Naruto underneath Madaras arm, firmly wrapped around the blonds neck to keep him from running away.  
In that split second, several gun men in squad gear infiltrated the room, several crashing through the windows and others bursting through the doors__, lucky enough for the Uchiha he dived and caught Naruto just as he was thrown out of the way by Madara. Sasuke screamed in pain as his broken leg hit the floor hard.  
__"Na..Naruto" Sasuke rasped. The blond flinched and snapped his head up, the raven groaned in pain, feeling blood pour out from the wound and his leg. His back sticking to the floor he pulled Naruto close to his chest as he heard gunfire erupting. Sasuke thanked his smarts for getting down just in time, he tried to calm down the screaming Naruto. shushing deeply into his hair, Sasuke began to rub down the boys spine in comfort._  
_Feeling the gunfire diying down he heard the men start to call out. _  
_"He-Help! Over here" Sasuke shouted, he tried with all his might to wave but he felt weak and lifeless,feeling the blond shift in his chest. Sasuke looked down to the small blond._  
_"Sas...Sasuke are you ok?" A worried blond asked, he shifted so he was sat next to him and felt the sticky blood,his eyes widened at his hand stained in red liquid._  
_"Na...Naruto, at least I got to-to se-see you" Sasuke whispered, he smiled at the blond and shakily lifted a pale hand up to the blonds cheek. _  
_"Sasuke! No please don-don't go just yet, please you can hold on a little longer do-don't leave me I-I need you" Naruto cried, staring at the raven, rocking his shoulders to wake him up, he gasped when the black eyes he fell in love with fluttered and slowly slid shut. Feeling hot tears begin to run down his cheeks, the blond held Sasuke's head close to his chest."I-I love you...please don't die" Naruto whispered, two tears slipped down the tan cheeks as he kissed Sasuke's lips._

"We managed to get you back just in time,you lost a lot of blood and went into a self indu-indu" Naruto tried to explain confused on the word.  
"Self induced coma,dobe"  
"Shut up teme!" Naruto replied, sticking a toungue out. He looked up at the raven and gave Sasuke a quick peck on his lips. Sasuke smiled and lifted Naruto's chin up.  
"Sa..Sasuke" Naruto whispered.  
"Shh Naru, I love you" Sasuke smiled, crushing his lips with the pink ones, he slowly let his toungue run over Naruto's lips, the blond gasped but opened his mouth. Sasuke slipped his toungue into the blonds mouth, the two toungues exploring and massaging each others in a beatiful dance.  
"I-I mis...sed you so much" Naruto gasped after the two broke away, he felt Sasuke's kisses all over. His cheeks,his lips, his neck. The blond felt Sasuke turn him over onto his back, feeling Sasuke put his hips on his. Naruto shivered and ran his hands down the scratchy fabric of Sasuke's shirt. The blond slowly ran his hands over Sasuke's hips going up, he ran his hands over the ravens chest and slipped onto his shoulders.  
"Argh!" Sasuke cried, everything was nice and then Naruto stroked down his back, the wound reacted to this and shot pain up his back.  
"Oh my god Sasuke ar-are you ok?" Naruto asked in a worried tone, he sat up quickly checking the raven over.  
"Yea-yeah ju-just my back" Sasuke whispered, he let Naruto lie him down on the bed and the blond sat on the chair next to his side.  
"I need to go see Kakashi anyway. I'll come back later, I-I Sasuke I love you" Naruto said, he stroked a bang behind Sasukes ear and kissed his forehead, trailing down to those moist pale lips. Smiling Naruto stood up and walked out of the room.  
"Bye"  
"Bye"


	11. The Dobe Protection Squad

**Aww 20 reviews! on one story xD i feel so happy right now :D To be honest I thought this story was gonna be at least a couple. Let's make it a good send off then shall we? :D yes Dobe protection squad has an ending, It involves twists,turns, and of course are two lovely boys getting it on.(Aswell as a little Kakairu and also JiriTsu) I love them two so much, they are my het couple in Naruto. there just meant to be :3 Anywho there may or may not be a sequel if I find a good idea for a sequel then it may occur. For now i've got lot's of other plans for the future, I hope everyone has enjoyed this story I know it may be short but it's my first story so bear with me :3 Hope you enjoy this one**

For the past couple of weeks now, Sasuke has been healing better and better. Having remedies put onto his scar by Shizune, and also a physio therapy for his leg with Maito Guy. One person Sasuke was afraid to see again. The raven shuddered at the memory of the burly man in a tight green jumpsuit, although he couldn't help but wonder if he went commando under there. A knock at the door brought Sasuke from his strange thoughts.  
"Hey dobe" Sasuke smiled as Naruto ran in with Kakashi, the silver-haired laughed when Naruto glomped the Uchiha.  
"Shut up Teme" Naruto replied pulling his tongue,he smiled as Sasuke pulled him close and kissed him.  
"Save it for the bedroom you two" Kakashi said, opening the curtains.  
"But we are in a bedroom Kashi" Naruto smirked, wrapping his arms around Sasuke's neck to pull them closer. Kakashi watched his student and the blond make out and shook his head smiling, he had found out about their little secret by an accident. He walked in the room to check up on the raven and saw Naruto and Sasuke in a heated make-out, the blond was firmly sat on Sasuke's lap and the Uchiha had his hands caressing Naruto's rear. After explaining what in the hell they were doing, Kakashi agreed to not tell anyone about the lovers.

"Here Lady Tsunade told me to give this to you" Kakashi said, handing Sasuke a brown letter. Opening it up, Sasuke's happy mood fell instantly.  
"What is it Sasu?" Naruto said. Looking down at the paper, it read.

* * *

_Agent Sharingan._

_you have here by now achieved your mission, a reward of 10000 yen will be given to you in your bank. Once you are healed you are to move out of the Namizake home with Agent Scarecrow since they do not need your assistance. You will be allowed ten days off for recovery and then report back to your superior for your next mission._

_Konoha Elders.  
_

* * *

"Who are the Konoha elders?" Naruto asked Kakashi and Sasuke, the sliver haired looked at his student blank face. Sighing he put his arms across his chest.  
"They are higher than Lady Tsunade, there the ones who assign the missions and the ones who give and take away a spys license. Lady Tsunade just gives the orders out." Kakashi explained to the blond.  
"So wait does that mean?.."  
"Me and Kakashi wont be living at your house anymore" Sasuke answered in a sad voice,he glanced and saw Naruto's eyes start to shimmer.  
"Wait...what? N-no tha-that's not fair! I I mean Iruka loves you Kashi! you're not going to just throw him away are you?! You're moving into the house right?! wh-why can't you let Sasuke move in with you" Naruto shouted, the blond jumped off the bed and was angrily glaring at Kakashi.  
"Naruto! Listen to me." Kakashi shouted, grabbing ahold of the blond's shoulders. he saw tears start to brim around Naruto's eyes and sighed."It's not are job to argue back at are superiors, this is Sasuke's life. His job, you don't want him to give up his job do you?" The blond looked down at the ground and shook his head. "But...Kashi" Naruto whimpered. The silver-haired stroked the blond spikes and hugged him. Smiling when he felt Naruto try and go on his tip toes to reach his neck.  
"Come on you, we need to get going. Sasuke needs to get ready for leaving the infirmary" Kakashi said, putting a hand around Naruto's shoulder,he gasped when Naruto threw his hand off and jumped on the bed, crushing his lips with the shocked Uchiha. Slowly Sasuke began to sink into the kiss, lifting his hand to tangle in the blond locks.  
"I'll miss you" Naruto said, after breaking the kiss. Sasuke smiled and kissed his forehead.  
"Me too dobe"

eight days later

The raven had packed all his stuff from the Namizakes house, currently Sasuke was in his room, neatly folding the sheets and duvet covers to be washed on top of the pillow.  
"Come in" Sasuke said when he heard a knock, Kushina entered with a warm smile. She was dressed in a loose blue checkered shirt with a white vest and denim capris. Her long hair was tied up into a messy bun with red wisps falling down her cheeks and neck.  
"Sasuke dear, Theres lunch on the table for you"  
"Thank you Mrs. Namizake I'll be right out"  
"Oh there's no need for that formal stuff Sasuke-kun just call me Kushina" Kushina gave the boy a warm smile, she walked over and picked up the sheets, placing them in the woven hamper she had under her arm.  
"Tha-thank you Kus-chan" Sasuke smiled politely at the woman, he sweat-dropped when the woman squealed and pinched his cheeks.  
"Aw look at you you're so cute! You remind me so much of Mikoto" Kushina cried, smiling at the Raven.  
"_This woman is just like Naruto_" Sasuke thought in his head, he followed Kushina through to the living room. Naruto was curled up on the sofa with his quilt and a bowl of ramen next to him, his nose stuck in a manga book. Kushina hit his legs for him to shift over and Sasuke sat next to him.  
"I'll bring in your lunch ok Sasuke-kun?" Kushina said.  
"Oh no it's fine, I'll get it" Sasuke replied,  
The woman nodded and walked out of the room with a strut. "Has anyone told you are exactly like your mother dobe" Sasuke said, resting his head,he heard the blond snort and nod in reply.  
"Haha yeah, I've got her anger too. There was this one time when I was six, we all went to this restaurant to celebrate Kashi's boyfriend Obito. I don't remember much but apparently mum freaked out when they wouldn't serve us, apparently they didn't want filth in their facility. Mum got that mad that her eyes turned red and her hair started to have a mind of its own, the dudes at the stall basically peed their pants" Naruto laughed.  
He smiled even brighter when he heard Sasuke not smirk or chuckle but laugh. A real laugh, the blond grinned when he saw Sasuke wipe moisture from his eyes at the story. "I didn't know that the ice prince could laugh" Naruto teased, shifting closer to the Uchiha."I wonder if there are other ways I can make you laugh" the blond accidentally ran his hand up Sasuke's side to touch his shoulder.  
"Easy dobe I'm ticklish" Sasuke said, not realizing what he had said. He turned back to the TV and felt a weird sense of someone watching him, slowly he looked at the evil grin Naruto had.  
"Oh you are" the blond pounced on Sasuke, pining his arms above his head. Naruto started to his stomach then underneath his ribs the classic spot, he laughed as Sasuke squirmed and cried loudly.

"Sta-sto-stop...i-a-iat N-aruto!" Sasuke cried, bucking his hips up. His strategy worked,once the blond fell back off him Sasuke repeated what Naruto did to him, pinning his arms above his head. the two were breathless, panting from struggling and laughing. Naruto calmed down and laughed silently.  
"I know your secret now Sasuke."  
"hmm yes and you best not tell anyone dobe" Sasuke stated, he smiled and blew past Naruto's ear."I may have to punish you" Naruto shivered in delight at that sultry voice, he loved it when Sasuke's voice went low and deep. Like dipped in chocolate, Naruto purred and stared at the deep coal eyes. Slowly he lifted up his head and kissed Sasuke, he squeaked when the raven ran his tongue across his lips. Opening up Naruto hummed at the pleasure filling him. Feeling that hot muscle run all over his mouth, he tried to push Sasuke's back into his own mouth but failed miserably. Naruto sighed a little but slowly linked his hands that were pinned down.  
"Na-Naruto" Sasuke panted after breaking the kiss, he slowly trailed down to the blonds neck and kissed all the way to his ear. nibbling on the lobe."I love you"  
This made a flash of sadness hit the blond, he was already paranoid that the pretty raven would forget about him when he moved back to his own home, now images of Sasuke with other men and women were starting to fill his head. The blond tried to keep in sob when he felt tears start to form.  
"_Come on don't cry don't cry_" Naruto chanted in his head, he felt one fall and the sob slipped from his lips.  
"Naru? Nar Naruto what's wrong?" Sasuke said, sitting up.  
"_Crap_" Naruto thought, he tried to wipe his tears away with his sleeve but his arm got pulled down, Sasuke cupped the tan cheeks and wiped the salty drops.  
"What's wrong Naru? you can tell me" Sasuke whispered, the blond shook from trying to keep it in. He stared at the worried eyes and looked down at the floor, shoulders still shaking.  
"Do-don't leave me!" Naruto shrieked, he fell into the ravens chest. Slowly Sasuke let the blond cry into his chest, stroking up and down his back.  
"Naruto look at me" Sasuke whispered, he was relived when the blond sniffed and slowly looked up." you know I have no choice, but I swear I will always love you my angel. You're my light that brought me out of the dark, I'll never forget you as long as you won't forget about me does that sound ok to you?" the raven asked, Naruto sniffed and smiled. Nodding in reply.  
The raven smirked and kissed the blonds cheeks, lifting him onto his hips. he lifted the chin up and crushed his pale lips to those pink ones he adored, running his hands up from Naruto's hips to tangle in the silky blond spikes.

"Naruto! why are you shouting? what's wrong?" The two broke apart at the sound of Iruka's worried voice, Naruto jumped back onto the sofa whilst Sasuke stood up.  
"Na nothing ma... I'm ok" Naruto shouted back, he smiled and stood up next to Sasuke. He wrapped his arms around the tall Uchiha and smiled into his chest.  
"Close one Dobe" Sasuke whispered, kissing the top of his head.

The departure of Kakashi and Sasuke was a sad and long one, the raven saw the sadness in Kakashi's eyes as Iruka kissed him goodbye. Sighing, he slung the last bag of his stuff into his Mercedes. Kakashi was going to take the jeep back down to headquarters.  
"Sasuke! Come on Mum and Dad wanna say goodbye to you!" Naruto shouted, running to the car, he got hold of Sasuke's hand and dragged him back to the front of the house.  
"Oh good luck sweetheart" Kushina was the first to hug Sasuke. He gently hugged the woman."Thank you, for saving me. If you didn't find me then I wouldn't have been able to see my boys again" Kushina smiled, she kissed the ravens cheek. Minato gave Sasuke a firm handshake and a pat on the back, thanking him for his time and rescuing Naruto and Kushina. The raven bowed to the parents before he walked to where Naruto was stood, Sasuke sighed and pulled the blond close to him.  
"I'll miss you" Naruto whispered, Sasuke smirked and broke away.  
Kakashi smiled at the tan male before him, Iruka looked down at the ground trying to keep calm.  
"Don't worry Iruka. I'm coming back once Sasuke's settled and iv'e dropped the jeep off." Kakashi said, kissing his forehead.  
" I know just...hurry back" Iruka said, hugging the silver-haired around his chest.

* * *

"Once iv'e gone down to headquarters, Iruka has invited me over for the night. Do you fancy coming down?"Kakashi asked, he put down the last bag and looked at Sasuke, sat on the corner of the double bed.  
"No...thanks" Sasuke replied, he stood and walked over to his mahogany dresser. He lifted out a velvet box and stared down at it.  
"Alright" Kakashi said, he was about to walk out when Sasuke called him back.  
"Cou- ca-can you give this to Naru? I-I want to give him something to remember me" Sasuke said, giving Kakashi the box. the silver-haired looked at Sasuke as if could he open it, slipping the top off when the raven nodded. inside wrapped in delicate black sponge was a bracelet, sterling silver with rubies encrusted around the middle of the band,in the center was a diamond and ruby shape to form a uchiha fan.  
"It was my mothers. The only thing I've got left off them, can you give this to Naruto. So then I'm still with him"Sasuke explained, Kakashi nodded and slipped the cover back on.  
"But you do know that you'll still be able to see him"  
"I wont, most likely once I'm healed properly Lady Tsunade will be giving out missions left right and center,Naruto is still in school so he'll be busy with that the best bet is to have a long distance relationship but they never work out. Also I can't help but feel that the akatskui, their still" Sasuke said sighing and fell back onto a cream armchair in his room.  
"You too huh?" Kakashi said."I still have a feeling that the squads men didn't shoot all of them, and I feel the same worry for Iruka as you do for Naruto Sasuke. But I wouldn't worry too much about your relationship, Naruto loves you very much. In all the years I've known him he hasn't felt this strong about anyone, vice versa for you. It's true opposites attract" The silver-haired smiled and ruffled the ravens hair. He laughed when Sasuke swatted his hand away and leant back into the chair.  
"See you later Kakashi" Sasuke said, Kakashi said his goodbye and walked out of the room.  
Sasuke heard his phone beep and looked at it confused.  
"One_ new message" _Sasuke clicked the message icon, it was from an unknown number. Slowly he opened up the message  
**_"Hello little Sasuke, I suppose you're wondering who is sending you this?_**  
**_well let's say it's your dear friend Nagato, yes that's right,not all your fucking stooges killed the members ,infact half of us are still alive and were hungry. Hungry for revenge, your blood to put it into smaller words, we will destroy your spy agency brick by brick. I'll get Naruto. He will be mine again...  
_**

**_But, to end on a lighter note...how about a riddle? _**  
**_There is bomb on top of a computer, around the computer are a photo frame, keys, watch and a cup._**  
**_When the explosion comes, what item is destroyed first?  
_**_  
_Sasuke looked at the phone in shock, he re read the text over and over.  
"The-they are" Sasuke whispered, he felt a twinge and looked slowly over to his desk. An Imac, keys were to the side of the mouse, a leather watch, a brown mug.  
"It's the...bom" Sasuke said, slowly black eyes widened in shock."SHIT!" Sasuke cried, he ran over to the Imac and ripped it from the wall. A thick bound bomb was attached to the silver back counting down from 5 minutes,the raven dived over the bed and grabbed items he cherished, lastly he grabbed the silver mac book.  
Jumping down the stairs, Sasuke ran out of the house trying to clutch his stuff to his chest. As if by luck, the black jeep was just pulling down the drive.  
"KAKASHI! GET AWAY THERE'S A BOMB THERE'S A FUCKING BOMB!" Sasuke roared, waving his arms, he cursed when the jeep stopped. As if a switch occurred. The house went up in a ball of fire, throwing Sasuke forward on the gravel from the blast. The raven slowly uncurled himself and looked back, shielding his eyes with his arms against the fire.  
"Sasuke! are you ok?!"Kakashi shouted from the jeep. He slowly ran forward, standing behind his student.  
"I-I made it out. Just in time" Sasuke panted, Kakashi picked up the object's Sasuke managed to save from the explosion, his phone, Macbook, his father's katana and a picture of the Uchihas.  
"Sorry Kiddo, come on We'll go to speak to Tsunade about it" Kakashi said, placing a hand on Sasuke's shoulder.  
"Ye-yeah" Sasuke said, still frigid from shock, Kakashi helped him get into the front seat of the car and drove down to headquarters.  
Parking up Kakashi and Sasuke walked up to the offices, Kakashi buzzed into Tsunade's office. Jiriaya was sat with Tsunade in her room sorting out papers.  
"Kakashi Sasuke what's wrong? Why aren't you at home?" Tsunade said, looking at the two males before here.  
"Milady, something has happened. What we thought was wrong, the Akatskui are alive!"Sasuke shouted, Tsunade gasped at this information and sighed sadly.  
Jiriaya ran his hand over her shoulder and pulled his wife's head onto his shoulder.  
"I had a feeling that they were still alive, Nagato or as you know him Pain was one of my students"Jiriaya said."We found him, or them, Nagato,Konan and Yahiko. three children hungry and homeless, I took them into my care until they were able to look after themselves, the persona Pain has taken looks like Yahiko, to hide his own identity. When the swat team reported back, they said that there was bodies of some of the members but no trace of any others" Jiriaya explained, he handed four files to Sasuke and each one was a fact file of the members that were deceased in the gunfire. The blue haired woman named Konan, A red haired man named Sasori, A silver haired man named Hidan and a man with a mask across his face named Kakuzu.

"Well you were right, because when I moved back home I got a message. Of your apprentice Pain, he threatened that he would destroy Headquarters and will have Naruto for himself, he left a riddle at the end of the message" Sasuke said the Jiriaya, handing him his phone. The elder read the message and stared at it confused.  
"If i'm correct than it's the bomb"  
"The bomb to go off first, that riddle he sent me was real. There was a bomb strapped to my computer, I managed to save some of my objects but everything else went up in the blaze". Sasuke interrupted Jiriaya,the man looked at him with shock and Tsunade gasped.  
"Sasuke i'm sorry" Tsunade said, looking at the Uchiha with honey eyes."If you want, I could let you stay in one of the safe houses down near the beach" The woman suggested but sighed when Sasuke shook his head.  
"Umm Milday?" Kakashi asked, tilting his head to his side." If it's not too much trouble, but couldn't the Namizake's let Sasuke stay at their home. Of course the Uchiha will look after himself and also pay rent"  
Slowly Tsunade nodded in agreement, she laced her fingers together underneath her chin.  
"Hmm I suppose that may work. But what about when the Akatskui are after the Uchiha?"  
"Already taken care of Sweet" Jiriaya said to the blond." They set up the bomb and text to kill Sasuke right? well how do they know if he managed to get out or not? in their eyes he's already dead"  
Tsunade shifted away from Jiriaya, glancing at the hopeful coal eyes. She sighed and nodded her head.  
"Alright, I'll phone Minato to see if it's ok. But first take Sasuke out and get him the necessities he needs understood Kakashi?"  
"Yes,Mam" Sasuke and Kakashi said in unison. They both bowed and left the office.  
Tsunade sighed and rubbed her neck, trying to relax the knots.  
"Jiriaya!" She stated, Pointing to her back.  
"You know I love it when you be all dominant" the white haired man whispered in her ear, massaging Tsunade's shoulders. Smiling the blond in front of him stroked his hair as he kissed the nape of her neck. Tsunade grabbed cheeks, turning to look at him.  
"That's the last time I have sex with you in my office" Tsunade said, eyes shining Angrily. Jiriaya laughed and went around her sitting on the desk, he pulled her chin up for a kiss.  
"You always say that Tsu-chan and besides you know you love it" He purred, kissing her again. He smiled smugly when Tsunade pushed him back onto the table.  
"Pants off now pervert" Tsunade snapped, resting on his hips.

* * *

After a grueling day, Kakashi dropped Sasuke off at the manor. The two slammed their doors shut, thinking it'd be best if they leave their stuff in the boot as it started to rain.  
"Get ready" Kakashi said to Sasuke, knocking on the door. The raven tensed up and got crushed into a blue chest once the door opened.  
"Ah Iruka...Sasuke can't breathe" Kakashi said, rubbing the back of his head. Iruka apologized, letting the raven go from his chest.  
"Sorry Sasuke, it's just everyone has been worried about you. Since Tsunade called we all thought that you had no home to go too" Iruka said, a small blush dusted over his scar.  
"Hey why's the brat getting all the attention? I was in the blast too" Kakashi whined.  
"Of course my brave soldier, you saved Sasuke didn't you" Iruka replied with a childish voice. Stroking the silver hair, Kakashi smiled and lifted the tan man so he could kiss him.  
"Um Iruka? where are Naruto and his parent's?" Sasuke asked, Iruka pushed Kakashi away for a second and tried to keep calm as the silver-haired kissed his neck.  
"Um Minato and Kushina...ahhhh Dammit Kakashi! not while i'm talking. Sorry They've gone out for a meal this evening, Naruto is in his room asleep" Iruka answered, he groaned when Kakashi wrapped his arms around his little waist, delving deeper.  
"Uh I'll go check on him. Be good Kakashi" Sasuke said, walking up the stairs.  
"That's odd, why does Sasuke want to go check up on Naruto?" Iruka said once in Kakashi's room. He let a light moan when Kakashi stripped off his shirt, showing the muscled back to him.  
"Oh my little dolphin, can you not tell?" Kakashi smiled, lifting his mask up. He beckoned Iruka forward and sat him on his lap, letting the tan man lift up the rest.  
"No, educate me" Iruka replied, kissing Kakashi's neck. He started off nibbling at his collar-bone going up to his ear.  
"Sasuke thinks of Naruto as you do with me, You cant tell Minato or Kushina but the two of them are an item" Kakashi replied, he saw Irukas shocked face and quickly thought of something to distract him."Speaking of items, I've got a large sweet that needs to be sucked on. Care to help me my sweet dolphin?" Kakashi said in a sultry voice, smiling when Iruka pounced on him.

The raven smiled at the drawing on Naruto's door, glad to hear no crying or whimpering from the boys dreams. He slowly pushed the door too, rain splashed on the large window making trails down the glass. Naruto lay on his side, he had a tan arm curled underneath his pillow and the other hidden beneath the quilt. Sasuke walked slowly towards the bed, kneeling at the side. He sat and took in the blonds innocent beauty. How could he look so angelic and so sinful when sleeping? Sasuke thought to himself.  
Thick blond lashes rested perfectly on the round cheeks. The pink lips were slightly parted and taking in air slowly, some of the blond spikes had fallen onto the boy's cheek from the angle he was lay.  
Sasuke breathed deeply over his cheek, taking in the blonds scent. He slowly kissed the plump cheek.  
"Naruto...I came back" Sasuke whispered into the tan ear, the blond shifted but didn't wake up. Sighing Sasuke cupped the tan cheek, slowly kissing pink lips.  
"Hmm wuwha?" Naruto murmured, slowly azure eyes opened. The eyes widened, shining brightly."Sa...Sasuke?! Your'e back" Naruto cried, hugging the ravens neck. Sasuke smiled, hugging the blond around his waist.  
"I didn't mean to wake you dobe" Sasuke said in a low voice, he stroked the locks as Naruto lay back down on his bed.  
"Hmm... I wasn't, asleep teme...I was just resting my eyes" Naruto said, blinking a couple of times.  
"Yeah course" Sasuke said, he brushed a blond spike back and crushed his lips with the pink. Naruto hummed and laced his arms around the pale neck.  
"You know I can think of other things that might help me to sleep" Naruto purred into Sasuke's ear. The raven smiled and rolled the blond onto his back, slowly he started to kiss down Naruto's neck nibbling on the collar bone.  
"Ha..ah Sa-Suke" Naruto panted, tangling his hand in the ravens hair. The raven started to undo the blonds pajama shirt, exposing more luscious tan skin. He took one of the pink nubs into his mouth, rolling it around with his tongue. Pinching the other, Naruto was writhing beneath him, shaking with excitement."ah Sa-Sasuke, please" Naruto panted, the raven slowly trailed his tongue down the blonds chest. Nibbling along his hip bones, he slipped off the pajama pants, nuzzling into the wispy blond curls sticking out from the grey boxers. Pulling down the boys boxers, Sasuke sat up and looked at his Naruto. beautiful tan skin all the way down to his member which was slowly standing up to attention. Little beads of precum were trailing out.  
"Na..Naruto, have you ever did this before" Sasuke whispered, nuzzling his head onto the blonds shoulder.  
"On-only wit with fin-fingers" Naruto panted, he gasped when Sasuke trailed a pale hand down. Squeezing little Naruto, he lifted up the silky legs, shifting them onto his shoulders. A perk pink hole was shown to the Uchiha, as if wanting to be filled. Sasuke went to put a finger in but Naruto stopped him,  
"Na...no I-I can ta-take it. Please Sasuke I-I want you inside me" Naruto panted, he pointed to the drawer where some lube was. Undoing his pants, Sasuke poured enough onto his length. For good measure he slipped two fingers in, curling around so then the boy was at least a little bit stretched.  
"Are you sure Naruto?" Sasuke asked, kissing the pink lips. He smiled when Naruto nodded eagerly, thinking it'd be better to go straight in and let him settle. Sasuke quickly went in, he cringed when Naruto cried out. clinging onto his shoulders, Sasuke sat back abit so Naruto could sit up."I'm sorry my angel it'll be better I promise" the raven purred, kissing the tan cheeks.  
"Sa Sasuke" Naruto whimpered, he breathed heavily. After a while the pain started to turn into more of an uncomfortable twinge. "I'm I'm ok Na now Sasuke" Naruto whispered, lying back down onto the bed. The Uchiha started at a slow rhythm, getting faster and faster. He heard Naruto gasp in surprise when he hit a bundle of nerves, aiming for that spot again Sasuke slipped out and dove back in, loving the heat around his member. He enjoyed how vocal the blond was, each sweet moan and cry was all for him. Naruto panted beneath him, Sasuke felt the boys member starting to get harder and bigger.  
"Sasuke! i'm gonna come" Naruto cried, wrapping his legs around Sasuke's thighs.  
"Come for me my sweet angel, come for me Naru" Sasuke said, thrusting deeper than before. three more thrusts and Naruto moaned loudly, screaming the Uchihas name. Strings of white liquid burst from them both, Sasuke filling deeply into the blond and Naruto covering his and Sasuke's shirt. Sasuke spasmed and fell onto the blonds chest, kissing the blonds shoulder.  
"Get..get off teme you're heavy" Naruto said, Sasuke smiled and slipped onto his side. Stroking down the blonds hip, Naruto smiled kissed Sasuke slowly.  
"Sweet dreams dobe" Sasuke said, kissing his head, slowly getting off the bed, he turned back when Naruto grabbed his arm.  
"Stay with me...please"  
"Wha...what?" Sasuke said wide-eyed. Naruto lifted off his covers and tapped the place next to him. Sighing Sasuke took off his pants and stained shirt, slipping underneath the covers. Naruto sighed happily and snuggled into the pale chest, making Sasuke blush. Smiling the raven ran his hand through the silky locks.  
"you're going to be told this in the morning anyway so I might aswell tell you now, you`are safe from some threat for now my angel. But I swear on my life I will always protect you. You're my dobe, my angel, my koi, It's quite funny, I've thought of a name for your group, the people who where assigned to keep you safe..."Sasuke said to the sleeping Naruto."Tell me what you think of it usuratonakachi, the dobe protection squad..."Sasuke looked down and felt Naruto's breath tickling his neck, he smiled and kissed the tan cheek. Cuddling the boy closer. He heard Naruto start to chuckle lightly  
"Yeah that sounds good to me, Teme"  
FIN

**And that's it :D I do really hope you've enjoyed this story, it was my first so please be nice :3 Plus thanks to those who've already liked and followed ths story eg (Tenshi Yami- Angel of Darkness, Oreoanime11 and many more :) Thanks a bunch ^-^ Also that was my first lemon so tell me what you think? :D  
**


End file.
